You Don't Know
by MADMADDIE9
Summary: "Aku mengingat setiap momen kecil denganmu. Tapi, apakah kau juga mengingatnya?" . . . Wanna One, Produce 101 Season 2. Kang Dongho x Lee Daewi/Hwang Minhyun/Choi Minki/Kang Daniel/Ong Sungwoo/Kim Jonghyun/Bae Jinyoung/Kim Samuel/Romance and Drama/Inspired by Thailand's Drama "2Moons The Series"
1. chapter 1

**YOU DON'T KNOW**

(Wanna One, Produce 101 Season 2)

Main Character : Kang Dongho x Lee Daehwi x Hwang Minhyun

Other Character : Produce 101 Season 2 member (karakter bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Rated : T

\- Kang Dongho (Senior)

\- Hwang Minhyun (Senior)

\- Choi Minki (Senior)

\- Ong Sungwoo (Senior)

\- Lee Daehwi (Junior)

\- Bae Jinyoung (Junior)

\- Kim Samuel (Junior)

.

.

Cuaca panas di Busan tidak menghalangi berjalannya pertandingan sepak bola antara siswa kelas 3-1 dan siswa kelas 3-5 di SMA 1 Busan. Teriakan dan dukungan dari bangku penonton terdengar sangat keras dan bahkan memekakkan telinga. Padahal, 80% dari mereka hanya mendukung siswa-siswa dari kelas 3-1 saja. Jelas saja, karena kelas 3-1 berisi namja-namja tampan dan populer yang bahkan guru-guru di SMA itupun juga sangat memuji ketampanan mereka. Terlebih lagi sang kapten tim, Kang Dongho. Dia sangat tampan, pintar, baik hati, dan seksi. Semua orang mengaguminya, tak terkecuali seorang namja nerd bernama Lee Daehwi.

Saat inipun, Daehwi sedang duduk di bangku penonton bersama sahabatnya Bae Jinyoung dan Kim Samuel di bangku penonton. Tentunya mereka datang hanya untuk mendukung kakak kelasnya yang berasal dari kelas 3-1 saja.

"Ya, Daehwi-ah.. menurutmu apakah Dongho sunbae akan mengingat wajahmu? Maksudku..kalian sering bertemu dibeberapa kesempatan dan bahkan pernah bekerja sama saat acara bazar kemarin" tanya Jinyoung.

"Kurasa tidak. Sering bertemu bukan berarti dia akan mengingatku, bukan?" Ujar Daehwi menampakkan senyum tipisnya "tapi walau bagaimanapun, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya meskipun dengan waktu yang singkat dan hanya aku yang mengingat momen itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi Hello~!! :) Finally setelah sekian lama mikirin harus bikin fanfic seperti apa, muncullah ide untuk nulis fanfiction yang berjudul "You Don't Know" ini.

Karena sulitnya author mencari fanfiction Wanna One dan peserta Produce 101 Season 2, jadi kepikiran buat castnya pakai member Wanna One dan Produce 101 Season 2. Kkkk~

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari drama Thailand yang baru-baru ini author tonton, 2Moons The Series. Jadi ceritanya bakalan mirip-mirip gitu..

Untuk nama tempat itu semua karangan author yaaa hehehe..

Bye the way, enjoy the story readers semua. Semua kalian suka. Author tunggu review dan author sangat menerima jika ada kritik dan saran yang disampaikan kalian semua. Happy reading~

with love : MADMADDIE9


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU DON'T KNOW**

(Wanna One, Produce 101 Season 2)

Main Character : Kang Dongho x Lee Daehwi x Hwang Minhyun

Other Character : Produce 101 Season 2 member (karakter bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Rated : T

\- Kang Dongho (Senior)

\- Hwang Minhyun (Senior)

\- Choi Minki (Senior)

\- Ong Sungwoo (Senior)

\- Lee Daehwi (Junior)

\- Bae Jinyoung (Junior)

\- Kim Samuel (Junior)

.

.

Saat ini Daehwi tengah duduk di kafe bersama dua temannya Samuel dan Jinyoung. Mereka sama-sama fokus menatap laptop masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan makanan yang sudah tersaji di depan mata mereka. "yes!" teriak Jinyoung. "aku diterima. Ya.. bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya jinyoung. "assaaaa! Akhirnya aku diterima. Jinyoung-ah~ kita diterimaaaaa." girang sang pemilik nama Samuel sambil memeluk Jinyoung. Tapi orang ke-3 di meja itu hanya menatap kosong ke arah laptopnya.

"w..wae Daehwi-ah? Kenapa hanya menatap laptopmu seperti itu?" tanya Jinyoung. Cukup lama Daehwi diam, sampai akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung, lebih tepatnya berbisik. "aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi" bisik Daehwi. "mwo? What? Aku tidak mendengarmu Daehwi-ah." Samuel menatap bingung ke arah Daehwi. "AKU AKAN BERTEMU DENGANNYA LAGI JINYOUNG-AH! MUEL-AH!" seketika suara Daehwi memenuhi kafe tersebut dan tanpa tahu malu dia melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat hadiah baru.

"ya! Daehwi-ah berhenti. Aish jinjja anak ini. Kau membuat kami malu!" Jinyoung berusaha menghentikan sahabatnya itu sambil menutupi wajahnya malu. "oh my God. Anak ini. Sit down!" Samuel menarik paksa tangan Daehwi dan membuatnya duduk. "eat!" dan pelaku yang sama menyumpal mulut Daehwi dengan makanan yang ada di meja mereka. "benar-benar memalukan. Aku tahu kau senang tapi kontrol emosimu itu Lee Daehwi. Kau bisa merusak reputasi kami berdua bahkan sebelum kita masuk Universitas. Lagipula kenapa kau senang jika bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang bahwa kau sudah melupakannya?" tanya Jinyoung sambil menatap Daehwi yang tengah berusaha menelan makanan yang dipaksa masuk ke mulutnya oleh Samuel. "aniyaaa. Siapa bilang aku melupakannya. Aku hanya bilang bahwa aku sedikit melupakannya. Tidak 100% melupakannya. Aku senang karena mungkin Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan lagi." Daehwi menunduk sambil tersenyum. "karena saat terakhir kali, aku rasa aku belum menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya. Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirku."

Kedua sahabat itu hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Daehwi yang begitu tulus. Mereka sangat tahu bahwa Daehwi sangat menyukai namja itu. Dan mereka juga sangat tahu bagaimana sedihnya Daehwi saat kejadian pada hari 'itu'. "Good luck, Lee Daehwi. Aku dan Jinyoung akan selalu mendukungmu. Dan kali ini kami berdua akan membantumu untuk bisa dekat dengan sunbae itu. Benar kan, Jinyoung-ah?" Jinyoung langsung ber _high-five_ dengan Samuel. "itu benar, Daehwi-ah. Kau tidak sendiri. Kami berdua akan membantumu." Daehwi sangat senang mendengar apa yang kedua sahabatnya itu katakan padanya. "gomawo, aedeul-ah. Tapi, apa dia akan mengenalku? Kalian tahu kan bagaimana perubahanku saat ini." Samuel melihat Daehwi dengan sangat fokus sampai-sampai bola matanya terlihat hampir keluar dari matanya. "hmm.. ne kau sudah banyak berubah. Kau tidak lagi menggunakan kacamata, kawat gigimu juga sudah kau lepas, dan kau sudah merubah warna rambutmu. Tapi, kau masih masih terlihat seperti seorang Daehwi yang semua orang kenal. Pendek, kurus, dan pemalu." Daehwi mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan sahabat blasterannya itu. "aku tahu kau sedang menghinaku." Samuel hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu. Yup! Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah diterima di Universitas Seoul. Jinyoung dan Daehwi diterima di Fakultas Sains, Jurusan Biologi. Sedangkan Samuel diterima di Fakultas Teknik, Jurusan Teknik Komputer.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka, mereka langsung kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan mulai mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhan untuk kehidupan perkuliahan mereka. Karena mereka juga akan mulai tinggal di asrama universitas, makan banyak hal yang harus mereka siapkan. Seminggu kemudian, awal cerita Lee Daehwi dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Satu minggu kemudian**

Alarm di kamar Daehwi berbunyi. Dan sang pemilik bergegas bangun dan mematikan alarmnya. Dia berdiri dan melakukan peregangan tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Dia terlihat sangat senang pagi ini, padahal ini masih sangat pagi. Lebih tepatnya pukul 5 pagi. Yap. Daehwi sengaja memasang alarm sangat pagi karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera pindah ke asrama barunya. Dia segera menuju kamar mandinya dan bersiap-siap. Daehwi bahkan sempat bersenandung riang saat mandi. Tipikal remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Setelah mandi, ia bergegas turun menuju dapur dan menyapa ibunya yang sedang memasak. "pagi eomma." Daehwi memeluk ibunya dari belakang. "ommo, Lee Daehwi. Kau sudah bersiap-siap? Ini masih pukul 6 pagi sayang. Kau baru akan berangkat pukul 9 nanti." Daehwi hanya menyengir polos dan menampakkan gigi putihnya itu. "aku hanya terlalu senang eomma. Dan kurasa aku akan berangkat lebih awal saja. Jinyoung dan Samuel juga berangkat lebih awal." Melihat tingkah anaknya tersebut, sang ibu tidak dapat menolak keinginan Daehwi. Ibunya juga berpikir bahwa sudah saatnya ia membiarkan Daehwi untuk membuat pilihannya sendiri.

Setelah sarapan dan melakukan beberapa persiapan, akhirnya ia berangkat menuju asrama Universitas Seoul. Selama perjalanan, senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Ia sangat menantikan momen dimana nantinya dia dapat bertemu dan meliat wajah sunbaenya itu. Cukup lama perjalanan dari Busan menuju Seoul, akhirnya Daehwi sampai juga di Universitas Seoul. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melihat suasana kampus yang akan menemaninya selama 4 tahun kedepan. "selamat datang di dunia yang baru, Lee Daehwi" batinnya.

Disisi lain, tampak beberapa namja berwjah sangat tampan tengah bermain sepak bola di lapangan sepak bola kampus. Walaupun mereka hanya berlatih, tapi banyak mahasiswa terutama mahasiswa perempuan yang menonton mereka. Jelas saja mereka menonton kumpulan namja dari Fakultas Kedokteran yang terkenal sangat tampan, salah satunya adalah Kang Dongho, casanova di kampus tersebut. Sejenak Kang Dongho melihat ke arah SUV putih yang melewati jalan di depan lapangan tersebut. Melihat mobil tersebut ia mengingat mobil milik seseorang yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa ia lupakan. "Kang Dongho! Lanjut bermain tidak?" tanya Ong Sungwoo, salah satu sahabatnya. "sepertinya tidak. Aku akan kembali ke asrama dan mengerjakan beberapa laporan. Kalian lanjutkan saja latihannya. Aku pergi dulu." Setelah mengambil tas dan botol airya, ia kembali menuju asrama.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi telah sampai di depan asramanya. Dia membantu para kurir untuk menurunkan barang-barangnya. "barang-barang tuan sudah kami letakkan di dalam kamar asrama tuan. Biar saya antarkan tuan sampai depan kamar tuan." Ucap salah satu kurir. "ah aniya ahjussi. Gamsahamnida. Aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Daehwi. "baik tuan. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Setelah dia para kurirnya pergi, ia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam asramanya itu. Dia memandangi gedung tersebut dengan seksama. "good. Kamarku tepat di lantai 5 dan asrama disini tidak memiliki lift. Good luck, Lee Daehwi. Anggap saja kau sedang berolah raga untuk mengencangkan otot kakimu." Ia bermonolog. Sejenak ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah taman asrama, dan tidak sengaja dia menangkap sosok namja yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Namja itu, namja yang sudah satu tahun ini tidak pernah ia lihat lagi, Kang Dongho.

Saat ini Kang Dongho tengah berjalan menuju asramanya. Angin segar berhembus ke arahnya seakan-akan ikut menyebarkan kharisma yang dimilikinya. Namun langkahnya sedikit terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok namja mungil tengah berdiri di depan asrmanya sambil memegang koper. Dia berhenti tidak jauh dari namja itu. "mahasiswa baru?" tanya Dongho. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam menatap ke arah Dongho. "hey pendek. aku sedang bertanya padamu. Kau ini patung atau manusia? Jika kau memang junior paling tidak berikan salam pada seniormu disini." Daehwi hanya mengedipkan matanya dan memberikan salam singkat pada Dongho sambil membungkukkan badan "annyeong haseyeo." Dongho menatap Daehwi dari atas sampai bawah. "kau tinggal di lantai berapa? Dari fakultas apa? Biar kuberitau seniormu tentang tingkahmu ini" ancamnya. Daehwi hanya menatap heran ke arah Dongho, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. "kurasa itu bukan urusanmu". Setelah itu Daehwi berlri masuk ke asramanya dan meninggalkan Dongho yang sedang kesal. Sesampainya di kamarnya, Daehwi langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan koper tersebut di pojok ruangan. Ia membanting badannya di kasur sambil tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "setelah bertahhun-tahun, tadi itu adalah percakapan pertamaku dengannya." Gumamnya sambil mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dia dan sunbaenya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Daehwi, Jinyoung, dan Samuel sedang makan siang di kafe dekat kampus mereka. "jinjja. Dia sangat menyebalkan. Cara bicaranya sangat kasar kepada mahasiswa baru sepertiku. Harusnya dia bisa memberikan contoh yang baik sebagai seorang senior. Dan lagi..pendek? Dia memanggilku pendek. Iish. Aku ini tidak pendek eoh! Hanya saja dia lebih tinggi dariku. Tidak sadar diri" Namja mungil itu mengomel sambil menyesap _strawberry milkshake-_ nya. "menyebalkan? Dibandingkan dengan kata 'menyebalkan', kau lebih sering menggunakan kata 'mempesona' untuk mendeskripsikan Dongho sunbae." Ujar namja bule didepannya. "hmmm... benar juga. Dia selalu mempesona untukku. Setidaknya itu yang selalu kulihat dari duniaku. Aku tidak tau bagaimana di dunia yang sebenarnya. Apa dia benar-benar mempesona atau tidak." Daehwi memangku dagu sambil membayangkan saat ia melihat Kang Dongho sedang bertanding sepak bola sewaktu SMA dulu. Dia selalu hadir di setiap pertandingannya, tidak pernah absen sekalipun. "apa dia mengingatmu?" tanya Jinyoung, "sepertinya tidak.." daehwi menjawab sambil memainkan ponselnya "aku bisa melihat matanya bahwa dia tidak mengenalku. Dan aku juga belum siap jika dia bisa mengenaliku." Kedua sahabatnya hanya menatap satu sama lain karena mereka mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan sahabat mungilnya itu.

Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka segera kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Daehwi tinggal di gedung asrama yang berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia langsung menata sisa-sisa barang miliknya yang masih tersimpan di kardus. Ia menata beberapa foto milik Kang Dongho di bagian atas lemari kecil di pojok ruangan. Tak lupa ia juga meletakkan box kecil berwarna hitam di dekat deretan foto tersebut. Sejenak ia memandangi foto namja tersebut dan berakhir memandangi box kecil berwara hitam hitum. Kembali ia menunjukkan senyumnya, namun kali ini senyum miris yang ia tunjukkan. "begitu berharganya dia untukmu, Lee Daehwi. Bisakah kali ini bertahan lagi?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Lee Daehwi sudah menyukai Kang Dongho sejak ia masih kelas 1 SMP. Saat itu ia juga satu sekolah dengan Kang Dongho. Awalnya ia mengabaikan perasaannya pada Dongho, tapi entah kenapa matanya benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling dari namja bertubur kekar itu. Demi bisa dekat dengan Kang Dongho, ia rela merelakan SMA impiannya demi masuk di SMA tempat Dongho bersekolah saat itu. Disitu sedikit demi sedikit dia bisa dekat dengan sunbae kesayangannya. Dia bahkan ikut beberapa organisasi dan menjadi panitia beberapa event agar bisa bertemu dengan sunbaenya itu. Tapi saat hari kelulusan Kang Dongho, sesuatu terjadi. Dan itu membuat Daehwi berpikir bahwa mungkin dia tidak akan bisa menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kang Dongho.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah serta udara segar di kota Seoul setelah semalam turun hujan deras yang mengguyur kota tersebut dan hari ini adalah hari pertama mahasiswa Universitas Seoul memulai tahun ajaran baru. Saat ini mahasiswa fakultas Sains sedang berkumpul di tribun dekat lapangan sepak bola untuk mengikuti OSPEK dari fakultas mereka. Lee Daehwi yang terlambat datang segera berkumpul dengan yang lain dan langsung duduk di sebelah Jinyoung. "kau tidak pernah terlambat sebelumnya, Lee Daehwi." Tanya Jinyoung heran melihat sahabatnya datang terlambat. "aku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Dan aku tidak mendengar alarm pagi tadi." Ia bergegas merapikan dasi hitamnya.

Tak lama setela itu datanglah sosok namja yang penampilannya sangat nyentrik dengan cara berjalan yang penuh percaya diri. Di lehernya tergantung ID card yang sama dengan panitia OSPEK lainnya. "selamat pagi semuanya.." sapa namja tersebut yang dijawab serempak oleh mahasiswa lainnya. "waahh.. lihat wajah-wajah muda ini. Perkenalkan, namaku Park Jisung. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jisung sunbae, Jisung hyung, atau Jisung oppa. Aku tidak masalah dengan panggilan apa saja dan tidak perlu terlalu sungkan denganku" namja itu tersenyum. "disini aku berperan sebagai ketua panitia OSPEK di fakultas Sains ini. Jadi aku harap, kita semua bisa bekerja sama selama satu bulan kedepan. Ah ya.. kalian sudah mendapatkan jadwal kegiatan ospek kalian? Kalian harus mengikuti jadwal tersebut dengan disiplin. Tidak perlu takut, ini bukan kegiatan yang berat." Para mahasiswa menyimak penjelasan dari seniornya itu. "kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan membahas masalah pemilihan duta kampus." Bisik Jinyoung "aku tidak tertarik." Sahut Daehwi. Jinyoung melirik Daehwi dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya.

"ada informasi tambahan untuk kalian. Kalian pasti sudah tau tentang pemilihan duta kampus di universitas ini. Acara tersebut dilaksanakan tepat di hari penutupan OSPEK semua fakultas. Hari ini juga aku akan memilih kandidat yang akan bertanding di pemilihan duta kampus. Aku tidak akan menggunakan metode yang sulit, kalian dari masing-masing jurusan bisa merekomendasikan mahasiswa yang akan mengikuti duta kampus. Satu namja dan satu yeoja." jelas Park Jisung. Segera Jinyoung mengangkat tangannya dan berkata. "dengan sangat bangga aku merekomendasikan salah satu pria yang tampan yang kukenal, walaupun tidak tinggi. Dia pintar dan kurasa dia bisa menjadi pesaing kuat diacara tersebut. Aku merekomendasikan sahabatku, Lee Daehwi..!"

.

.

.

.

.

Haii para readers.. finally aku bisa lanjutin ini ff. Setelah sempat stuck karena lagi banyak problem di rumah, akhirnya aku bisa bikin new chapter untuk ff ini. Ah iya, for information aja ya, ff ini aku buat bisa dikatakan remake dari novel dan drama Thailand 2Moons The Series. Tapi ada sedikit perbedaan di cerita yang aku buat ini. Jadi buat yang udah tau alur cerita 2Moons The Series mungkin setelah baca ff ini bakalan ngerasa ada sedikit perbedaan, dari segi alur, tempat, kondisi, dan karakter juga. Setelah aku lihat-lihat lagi, si Dongho dan Daehwi sebenarnya punya tinggi yang sama, tapi anggep aja ya si Daehwi itu lebih pendek dari Dongho hehe.

Aku berterimakasih banget buat yang udah nungguin ff ini dan ngikutin ff ini. Aku juga tunggu review, komentar, dan saran kalian, insyaallah bakalan aku baca semua dan aku jadikan rujukan untuk penulisan chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Happy reading my lovely readers..

With love : MADMADDIE9


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU DON'T KNOW**

(Wanna One, Produce 101 Season 2)

Main Character : Kang Dongho x Lee Daehwi x Hwang Minhyun

Other Character : Produce 101 Season 2 member (karakter bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Rated : T

\- Kang Dongho (Senior)

\- Hwang Minhyun (Senior)

\- Choi Minki (Senior)

\- Ong Sungwoo (Senior)

\- Lee Daehwi (Junior)

\- Bae Jinyoung (Junior)

\- Kim Samuel (Junior)

.

.

Daehwi memasang wajah terkejut ketika Jinyoung merekomendasikannya untuk ikut menjadi duta kampus. Bae Jinyoung, dia memang senang sekali membuat Daehwi menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. "mwoya! Aku tidak mau. Kenapa tidak kau rekomendasikan dirimu sendiri saja. Aku tidak berminat ikut acara ini, Jinyoung-ah." Daehwi menolak usulan Jinyoung. Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk acara ini. Ia hanya ingin melaksanakan kegiatan orientasi kampus tampa ada tambahan kegiatan lainnya yang membuat dia kelelahan. "wae? Lagiula kau itu tampan Lee Daehwi. Teman-teman yang lain juga setuju jika aku merekomendasikanmu. Dan kau itu pintar. Tidak ada salahnya bukan." Daehwi bersikeras menolak. "kegiatan orientasi kampus kita sudah cukup padat. Aku akan kehilangan tulang-tulangku jika harus ikut kegiatan lainnya." Jinyoung hanya menunjukkan senyum miringnya, ia tahu Daehwi tidak akan bisa menolak yang satu ini. "kau yakin akan menolaknya? Bagaimana jika sunbae yang kau suka itu adalah duta kampus tahun lalu?"

Jinyoung mengarahkan kepala Daehwi ke arah gerbang lapangan sepak bola. Benar saja, dari tribun terlihat beberapa namja yang sepertnya akan berlatih di lapangan itu, dan diantara mereka juga terdapat Kang Dongho yang berjalan sambil memegang bola. Namun melihat tribun mereka dipenuhi mahasiswa baru dan kegiatan masa orientasi, Kang Dongho menghentikan langkahnya dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk berlatih dilain waktu. Belum sempat mereka meninggalkan lapangan, Jisung sudah memanggil mereka. "hey boys! Kemari sebentar. Ayo sapa mahasiswa baru disini." Karena Jisung juga termasuk salah satu teman baik Dongho, dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan temannya itu. Kang Dongho dan teman-temannya berhenti di depan tribun dan melihat wajah-wajah mahasiswa baru dengan senyuman manisnya. Para mahasiswa yang melihatnya langsung riuh, berteriak gemas, girang, bahkan ada yang hampir pingsan. Semua yeoja, bahkan ada beberapa namja benar-benar terhipnotis dengan senyuman Kang Dongho.

"annyeong haseyeo, Kang Dongho imnida." Sekali lagi, para mahasiswa dibuat riuh dengan suara seksinya. "nah semuanya. Kalian sudah pasti kenal dengan Kang Dongho. Dia adalah duta kampus tahun kemarin. Jika kalian ada pertanyaan bisa kalian tanyakan langsung kepada anak ini. Ah Kang Dongho.. berikan beberapa kalimat penyemangat kepada hoobae-hoobaemu disini." dia menatap Jisung berusaha menolak permintaan Jisung. Tapi memang temannya ini tidak bisa ditolak permintaannya. "hmm.. semuanya, bekerja keraslah." Hanya dengan kalimat singkat itu saja bisa membuat kegaduhan di tempat itu. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat yang sangat singkat, Kang Dongho serta teman-temannya segera meninggalkan lapangan tersebut. Tapi, mata Daehwi benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Kang Dongho. Memang ia tidak menampakkan senyum di wajahnya, tapi bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari matanya bahwa ia sangat mengagumi namja itu. "masih ingin menolaknya?" ujar jinyoung menyenggol Daehwi sambil terkekeh melihat tampang sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi sedang membaca novel di kamarnya. Membaca sudah menjadi hobinya sejak ia masih kecil. Ia bahkan memiliki perpustakaan kecil di rumahnya yang berisi buku-buku yang pernah ia baca, mulai dari buku pengetahuan sampai buku novel fiksi seperti yang ia baca sekarang. Saat sedang asik fokus membca novelnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Samuel, sahabatnya itu yang menelfonnya.

 **Sam : "yo dae!"**

 **Dae : "hmm? Ada apa?"**

 **Sam : "ani. Hanya ingin menelfon. Kau sedang membaca sekarang?"**

 **Dae : "yup. Dan kau membuatku melewatkan bagian pentingnya."**

 **Sam : "haha. Oke sorry. Buku apa yang kau baca?"**

 **Dae : "series terakhir The Mortal Instrument. City of Heavenly Fire. Aku lupa jika sudah membeli buku ini."**

 **Sam : "aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan apa yang kau baca. Ah ya, tadi Jinyoung bilang padaku bahwa kau terpilih sebagai perwakilan duta kampus fakultas sains? Really? Kupikir kau tidak tertarik dengan acara seperti itu."**

 **Dae : "itu semua karena Jinyoung. Dia merekomendasikanku."**

 **Sam : "keren. Haha. Menurutmu apakah Dongho sunbae akan ikut mengurus peserta duta kampus? Ya kau tau dia adalah pemenang tahun lalu."**

 **Dae : "aku tidak tahu. Aku terpilih karena aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Jisung sunbae tadi."**

 **Sam : "pertanyaan? Maksudmu pertanyaan seperti apa?"**

 **Dae : "hanya pertanyaan sederhana. Apa itu cinta.."**

 **Sam : "haha. Jinjja? Pertanyaan seperti itu? Simple sekali. Lalu kau jawab apa? Tell me tell me Lee Daehwi."**

Daehwi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Samuel. Ia menatap deretan foto Kang Dongho sambil tersenyum.

 **Sam : "tak apa jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya. Tapi aku yakin, jawaban yang keluar dari mulutmu itu adalah jawaban yang tulus Lee Daehwi."**

 **Dae : "huum. Kurasa begitu. Karena aku sangat tahu dan sangat yakin dengan jawabanku, itulah kenapa aku terpilih."**

.

.

.

.

.

06.30 pagi. Daehwi masih terlelap dan dia masih tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Namun tidurnya terganggu saat seseorang menggedor pintu kamar tetangga sebelah. Daehwi membungkus dirinya dengan selimut sebelum akhirnya dia mengerang frustasi. "arrgh! Jinjja! Pagi-pagi mengganggu saja. Memangnya tidak ada yang membukakan pintunya?!" tapi rasa frustasinya tiba-tiba hilang ketika ia mendengar suara Kang Dongho dari kamar tetangganya melompat dari atas kasurnya dan berlari ke arah pintu. Ia membuka sedikit pintunya dan mengintip ke arah Kang Dongho yang sekarang ini tengah menyandarkan dirinya di tembok sambil menunggu pemilik kamar tersebut. "dia benar Kang Dongho. Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah ada di depan kamar seorang yeoja? Ck benar-benar casanova." Gumam Daehwi sedikit mencibir. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan bergumam juga, karena suaranya cukup keras dan membuat Kang Dongho sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mencibirnya. Ia langsung melihat ke arah kamar Daehwi yang tentu membuat Daehwi terkejut. "sial!"

Daehwi langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Dan benar saja, sekarang Kang Dongho sudah berdiri di depan kamar Daehwi dan menggedor kamar Daehwi dengan sangat kasar. "hey pendek! Aku tau kau di dalam! Keluarlah. Kau tadi mencibirku bukan?" Daehwi merasa bodoh dan benar-benar merasa takut saat ini. dia berdoa agar Tuhan menendang Kang Dongho untuk pergi sekarang. "urusan kita belum selesai pendek!" teriak Dongho. Namun amarah Dongho dihentikan oleh suara seorang yeoja. "Dongho-ya. apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ini artikel yang kau minta." Kang Dongho membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri yeoja tersebut sambil tersenyum. "hanya memberi peringatan kepada penghuni depan kamarmu itu. ah gomawo Nayeong-ah untuk salinan artikelnya. Kita bisa berangkat bersama nanti. Kutunggu dibawah ne." Dongho tersenyum begitu tulus kepada yeoja ang bernama Im Nayeong itu. Tak lama setelah itu, Kang Dongho pergi meninggalkan kamar tetangganya itu.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar Daehwi larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Siapa Im Nayeong itu? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Dongho sunbaenya? Selama beberapa menit ia berkutat dengan pemikirannya sampai seseorang mengetuk pintunya, tapi kali ini hanya mengetuk tidak menggedor. "hey Lee Daehwi! Kau sudah bangun?" teriak Samuel dari luar kamar Daehwi. "Samuel? Itu kau, Samuel?" tanya Daehwi takut jika bukan Samuel yang ada di depan kamarnya saat ini. "ne. Ini aku. Cepat buka pintunya atau kau akan terlambat." Daehwi segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Samuel untuk masuk. Sejenak ia memperhatikan penampilan Samuel yang sangat rapi dengan kemeja putih, celana kain hitam, dasi hitam, sepatu hitam, serta rambutnya yang tertata rapi, dan tak lupa dengan name tag nya."kau mau kemana dengan dandanan seperti itu? memangnya ada acara pagi ini?" Samuel mendengus dan tidak percaya dengan ingatan pendek temannya ini. "pertemuan kandidat duta kampus dan pemotretan profil peserta di aula Fakultas Sains pukul 7 pagi, remember?" Daehwi terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Dia benar-benar lupa jika hari ini ada pertemuan kandidat duta kampus. Ia melihat jam yang saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45. "kurasa kita akan terlambat. Bagaimana ini? Eo tunggu. Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku ada pertemuan kandidat duta kampus? Kau...kau juka kandidat dari Fakultas Teknik?" Samuel hanya mengangkat alisnya lalu terkikik melihat kepanikan sahabatnya itu. "tidak benar-benar terlambat jika kau mandi sekarang. Cepat. Kutunggu disini." Daehwi mengangguk dan bergegas mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisung sudah menunggu kedatangan Daehwi sejak tadi dan ia merasa lega ketia melihat Daehwi bersama seorang temannya tengah berlari menuju tempat pertemuan. "aigoo Lee Daehwi. Kupikir kau tidak akan hadir dalam acara ini." Daehwi dan Samuel membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. "hmm siapa anak ini?" Jisung menunjuk Samuel sambil tersenyum, terpesona dengan ketampanan samuel. "dia temanmu? Atau jangan-jangan dia pacarmu?" Daehwi tertawa pelan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "aniya sunbae. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Dia mewakili Fakultas Teknik." Samuel langsung memperkenalkan dirinya pada Park Jisung. "kurasa kau akan kalah darinya Lee Daehwi. Temanmu ini benar-benar tampan. Kajja kita masuk ke dalam." Mereka masuk ke dalam dan memulai pertemuan kegiatan mereka pada hari itu.

Setelah melakukan pertemuan, mereka menunggu giliran untuk pemotretan profil peserta. Samuel tidak bisa diam sejak tadi. Matanya terus menelusuri seluruh ruangan untuk mencari seseorang. "kau sedang mencari siapa?" tanya Daehwi. "aku sedang mencari Dongho sunbae. Seharusnya dia ada disini untuk membantu hoobaenya." Daehwi menghela nafas berat. "lebih baik dia tidak disini." Samuel menatap bingung ke arah Daehwi. Ia pikir sahabatnya itu akan senang jika sunbae kesayangannya ada disini, tapi ia justru mendapat reaksi yang berbeda. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, pintu aula terbuka dan masuklah beberapa namja tampan, dan lagi...Kang Dongho salah satunya. Mereka adalah para peserta duta kampus tahun sebelumnya. Tentu saja mereka datang kesini untuk melihat dan membantu para hoobaenya. Kim Chungha, ketua panitia acara duta kampus kemudian mengumumkan jika selama proses persiapan para peserta tahun sebelumnya akan membantu mereka semua, jadi mereka bisa menanyakan apapun pada sunbae-sunbaenya itu.

Kang Dongho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Sesekali ia memperhatikan hoobae-hoobaenya yang sedang sibuk melakukan pemotretan. Namun, arah matanya terhenti ketika ia melihat Daehwi yang saat itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan sedang meminum _strawberry milkshake_ miliknya. Ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Daehwi. Daehwi tidak sadar jika saat ini Kang Dongho tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Kang Dongho berhenti tepat di depan Daehwi. "hey pendek. Siapa namamu?" tanya Kang Dongho. Cukup kaget bagi Daehwi saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kang Dongho. Benar, saat ini Kang Dongho ada di hadapannya dan menatapnya juga. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sunbaenya itu, Daehwi justru hanya diam dan terus memandangi wajah tegas si pemilik nama Kang Dongho itu. ia benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena sudah menciptakan namja yang sangat tampan dan mempesona

Kang Dongho menatap Daehwi sambil menunggu anak itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, ia hanya mendapat tatapan mata yang tidak berkedip sama sekali dari Daehwi. Ia cukup jengah melihat tingkah anak itu. Ia mendengus kesal kemudian menundukkan badannya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Daehwi. Reflek Daehwi memundurkan sedikit badannya melihat wajah Kang Dongho yang saat ini sudah tepat berada di depan wajahnya. "aku sedang tidak ingin mengeluarkan emosiku saat ini. sekali lagi aku bertannya padamu, siapa namamu, pendek? Bisakah kau menjawabnya." Daehwi mengangguk . "Daehwi. Namaku Lee Daehwi." Kang Dongho langsung menegakkan badannya. Ia melirik ke arah _milkshake_ di meja Daehwi. " _strawberry milkshake._ Itu minuman untuk yeoja." Yang benar saja. Daehwi benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang diinginnkan namja ini darinya. Saat ini dia bahkan mengkritik minuman favoritnya. "kurasa itu bukan urusan sunbae." Bela Daehwi. "kau tidak tampan. Kau tidak akan menang diacara ini." ujar Kang Dongho. "bagaimana sunbae tahu jika aku tidak akan menang?" tanya Daehwi. "karena aku salah satu jurinya. Dan kau.." Kang Dongho menunjuk Daehwi. "tidak akan menang." Daehwi benar-benar kesal dengan sikap namja di depannya ini. Ini benar-benar tidak adil untuknya. Bagimana bisa ia menilai seseorang dari tampangnya saja. Ia benar-benar ingin menendang wajah sunbaenya itu. "hey itu tidak adil. Sunbae tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari wajahnya saja. Begini saja, bagaimana jika aku bisa memenangkan acara ini?" tantang Daehwi. Kali ini ia benar-benar bertekad untuk memenangkan acara ini. Kang Dongho menyunggingkan senyum miringnya"we'll see. Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

Back with new chapter again readers. Hello all.. kkkk~

Mau jelasin dikit nih soal drama 2Moons The Series. Jadi di drama itu untuk asramanya mereka campuran nih, jadi untuk satu gedung apartment itu dicampur antara kamar laki-laki dan perempuan. Maksudya mereka di gedung yang sama tapi untuk kamar ttp aja laki-laki sendiri, perempuan sendiri. Jadi biar gak terlalu menyimpang dari cerita sebenarnya, aku bikin sesuai yang di dramanya aja ya.

Ah iya, sekali lagi mau ingetin buat kalian kalau cerita ini hanya fanfiction dari novel dan drama 2Moons. Aku gapernah buat ngepatenkan bahwa alur cerita disini adalah punyaku sendiri karena ini hanya fanfiction dan remake dari author aslinya.

Nah aku udah update chapter baru nih, ditunggu untuk review dari kalian semua ya..

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter kali ini ya. Maaf jika masih banyak typo atau kata-katanya yang ajoorr kkk~ karena ini ff pertamaku, jadi mohon maklum ya. Jika ada komentar atas kesalahan dan saran, bisa langsung tulis di review ya. Insyaallah aku baca semua.

Thank you guys.

Happy reading my lovely readers

With love : MADMADDIE9


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU DON'T KNOW**

(Wanna One, Produce 101 Season 2)

Main Character : Kang Dongho x Lee Daehwi x Hwang Minhyun

Other Character : Produce 101 Season 2 member (karakter bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Rated : T

\- Kang Dongho (Senior)

\- Hwang Minhyun (Senior)

\- Choi Minki/REN (Senior)

\- Ong Sungwoo (Senior)

\- Lee Daehwi (Junior)

\- Bae Jinyoung (Junior)

\- Kim Samuel (Junior)

.

.

Jinyoung, Samuel, dan Daehwi sedang makan siang di kantin Fakultas Sains. Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya yang benar-benar menikmati makan siang mereka, Daehwi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. "hah jinjja! Aku benar-benar ingin merobek mulutnya. Dia pikir dia siapa eoh?! Berani-beraninya berbicara seperti itu. dasar!" Amarah Daehwi akhirnya memuncak. Ia bahkan sudah meninggikan suaranya yang membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka menatap ke arah Daehwi. Tapi anak itu sudah tidak peduli. Karena dia benar-benar marah saat ini dengan seniornya yang bernama Kang Dongho itu. "lihat dirimu itu. Lee Daehwi. Berkali-kali kau berkata bahwa dia menyebalkan tapi pada akhirnya kau tidak berdaya jika melihat senyumnya." Jinyoung meledek Daehwi. Daehwi berdecak kesal, dan sekarang ia bahkan ingin memukul mulut sahabatnya itu. "sudahlah Daehwi-ah. Kau harusnya senang. Sunbae tadi menanyakan nama dan jurusanmu. Ia juga mengatakan akan melihat penampilanmu nanti. Tidak peduli menang atau kalah, saat ini ia sudah mengenalmu dan ia akan datang untuk melihatmu." Daehwi baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Samuel. Mungkin ini juga suatu kemajuan untuknya, Dongho saat ini sudah mengenalnya dan ia akan datang saat acara nanti. Dalam sekejap moodnya langsung berubah, Daehwi langsung menunjukkan senyumnya ke arah teman-temannya. "see. Dia sangat senang sekarang. Moodmu gampang berubah ne." Sindir Samuel. "diamlah. Aku akan belikan minuman untuk kalian." Daehwi beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju stand tempat menjual minuman kesukaannya.

Saat sedang menunggu untuk dilayani , Dongho tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Awalnya ia tidak sadar sampai pada akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Dongho berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Dongho yang sadar jika sedang diperhatikan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Daehwi dan melihatnya sekilas. Ia lalu memesan _milk tea_ kepada sang penjual. Melihat apa yang dipesan Dongho, Daehwi tertawa pelan dan bergumam. "minuman itu tidak lebih baik dari milikku." Dongho yang mendengarnya langsung melihat ke arah Daehwi. "apa kau bilang?" Daehwi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku hanya bilang minuman itu enak." Dongho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap curiga ke arah Daehwi. Setelah pesanannya selesai, tak sengaja mata Dongho melihat _strawberry milkshake,_ ia langsung memesannya lagi. "kau bahkan juga meminum minuman yeoja." Sindir Daehwi disertai tawa ringan. Dongho membayar minuman yang telah dibelinya dan meletakkan _strawberry milkshake_ itu di depan Daehwi. "itu bukan untukku. Tapi itu untukmu." Dongho langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Daehwi yang saat ini masih terpaku dengan apa yang dilakukan Dongho barusan. "hey sunbae!" panggil Daehwi. "aku akan menang." Mendengar apa yang dikatakan juniornya itu, Dongho hanya menyunggingkan senyum miringnya lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi dan Samuel kembali ke tempat berkumpulnya para peserta duta kampus. "dia hanya memberimu _milkshake_ saja reaksimu sudah seperti itu. bagaimana reaksimu nanti jika ia mengajakmu untuk menjadi kekasihnya." Daehwi hanya tertawa ringan mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. "wae? Kau cemburu?" candanya. "Daehwi-ah. Kau ini. kenapa kau membawa lari namja tampan ini eoh?" ujar Kim Sohye, salah satu teman Daehwi dari fakultasnya. "bagaimana jika ia terluka. Kasihan sekali wajah tampannya." Tambah Kim Doyeon. "mwoya. Aku ini perwakilan dari fakultas kalian eoh." Mereka tertawa melihat respon Daehwi. Jeon Somi yang juga merupakan perwakilan dari fakultas sains melihat teman-temannya dan menghampiri mereka. "wah. Dongho sunbae benar-benar baik ne kepada kita. Dia tampan, kaya, dan baik, semua yeoja dan namja pasti menginginkannya." Daehwi sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Somi. Ia menolehkan wajahnya sebentar ke arah Samuel. Samuel hanya mengangkat bahunya juga tidak mengerti. "maksudmu?" tanya Daehwi singkat. "Dongho sunbae mentraktir kita semua minuman. Wah jinjja dia benar-benar baik." Daehwi mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan. Benar saja, semua orang memegang minuman yang sama dengannya. Ia menatap nanar minuman yang dipegangnya itu. Ia memberikan minumannya itu kepada Samuel lalu berlari pergi dari ruangan itu. "ya! Daehwi-ah!" Samuel mencoba menahan Daehwi tapi Daehwi sudah berlari sangat jauh sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi berlari menuju halaman belakang gedung fakultasnya. Sesampainya di halaman belakang, Daehwi langsung berteriak. "AAARRRGGHH!" Daehwi berterik sekeras-kerasnya. Ia ingin meluapkan segala kebingungan dan kekesalannya saat ini. Tapi ia tidak sadar jika ada orang lain yang juga berada di tempat itu. Orang itu bernama Hwang Minhyun dari fakultas teknik. Sebelum Daehwi datang, Minhyun tengah menyenderkan badannya ke tembok dan menyesap rokoknya, ia juga sedang meredam stresnya. Sampai pada akhirnya Daehwi datang dan berteriak sangat kencang di dekatnya. Ia cukup terkejut saat mendengar suara Daehwi, tapi setelah melihat anak itu, ia tahu bahwa Daehwi juga sedang memiliki masalah.

"hei anak baru. Tenanglah." Daehwi mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut dan ia melihat seorang namja yang cukup tinggi dan berkulit putih tak jauh dari tempatnya. "aigoo. Mianhe sunbae." Ucap Daehwi sambil membungkukkan badannya. "aku tidak tahu jika sunbae ada disini." Minhyun tersenyum. "kau ada masalah?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Daehwi. Minhyun tidak mematikan rokoknya saat menghampiri Daehwi dan itu membuat Daehwi terbatuk-batuk menghirup asap rokok milik Minhyun. "eo? Mian mian. Aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak bisa menghirup asap rokok." Minhyun mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "aku biasanya datang kesini saat memiliki masalah dan merokok disini." Jelas Minhyun kembali menghampiri Daehwi. "jarang sekali ada orang yang datang kemari jadi aku menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat istirahatku. Tapi tak kusangka hari ini aku bertemu seseorang yang sedang berteriak sangat keras." Tambahnya. "ah mianhe sunbae. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sunbae bisa lanjutkan merokoknya." Daehwi akan pergi namun Minhyun melarangny. "aniya. Kau disini saja. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Ujar Minhyun, namun hal itu ditolak oleh Daehwi. "aniya sunbae. Biar aku saja yang pergi." Minhyun tertawa pelan melihat Daehwi. "gwaenchana. Aku tahu kau butuh waktu sendiri. mm.. kau Daehwi, bukan?" tanya Minhyun menatap Daehwi. "ne sunbae. Nama sunbae?" Daehwi balik bertanya. "aku Hwang Minhyun. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Tepat saat Minhyun akan pergi, ia melihat Dongho datang menghampirinya.

Dongho dan Minhyun berteman baik sejak tahun pertama mereka di universitas karena mereka berdua sama-sama peserta duta kampus dari tahun sebelumnya. Dan saat ini Dongho melihat Minhyun bersama junior pendek itu, hal itu cukup membuatnya kaget mengingat Minhyun adalah orang yang sangat sulit berkenalan dengan orang baru. "hei pendek. Sedang apa kau disini? Kau harus melakuka pemotretan sekarang" ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minhyun. "Minhyun-ah, kau mengenal namja pendek ini? atau jangan-jangan kalian berdua..." tanya Dongho sambil menunjuk Daehwi dan Minhyun bergantian. Saat ini ekspresi Daehwi tidak bisa terbaca secara akurat. Bingung, kesal, dan marah menjadi satu di wajahnya. Daehwi benar-benar tidak percaya dengan mulut Kang Dongho yang seenaknya saja mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. "hei hei tunggu. Aku melihatnya sedang kesal dan kebetulan saja aku ada disini. Jadi aku mengajaknya mengobrol sebentar." Jelas Minhyun. Dongho mendengarkan penjelasan Minhyun lalu mengarahkan matanya lagi ke arah Daehwi. "apa kau ingin lompat dari atap? Yang itu aku bisa membantumu." Ejek Dongho. Daehwi saat ini benar-benar sudah kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya berharap dengan sendirinya mengarahkan tinjuan ke arah senior menyebalkan di hadapannya.

"ya Dongho-ya. jangan seperti itu eoh kepada juniormu." Dongho mengalah. Ia memang tidak bisa melawan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan temannya itu. "ah ya, Minhyun-ah. Ren dan Sungwoo mengajak kita untuk minum nanti malam. Kau ikut?" ajak Dongho. "boleh. Aku akan ikut. Nanti malam aku akan buat geng dokter mabuk. Haha" mereka berdua tertawa pelan. Sangat jelas bahwa merek berdua itu teman dekat. Bisa dilihat dari sikap Dongho yang dengan mudahnya memberikan senyuman kepada Minhyun. Tak jauh dari mereka, Daehwi masih menatap sebal ke arah Dongho. Namja itu sepertinya tidak punya rasa bersalah sekali.

Dongho kembali melihat Daehwi dan menghampirinya. "apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? apa orang tuamu memotong uang sakumu? Atau pacarmu sudah mencari perempuan lain?" Dongho menampakkan wajah soknya. Daehwi mencoba menahan rasa marahnya mendengar perkataan Dongho. "apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" tanya Daehwi sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "bukankah Samuel kekasihmu? Dia sedang bersama yeoja lain sekarang." Balas Dongho. Dari jauh Minhyun hanya melihat teman dan juniornya itu berdebat. "omong kosong. Aku menyukai yeoja!" jelas Daehwi sedikit membentak. "lalu kenapa kau disini? Kau seharusnya melakukan pemotretan sekarang. Kau pikir sedang syuting MV? Bertingkah seperti aktor?" Daehwi sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia lalu mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyodorkannya pada Dongho. "ini uang untuk minuman yang kau berikan" Dongho menatap Daehwi tak percaya. "tidak suka yang gratis?" tanya Dongho lagi. "bukan begitu. Aku tidak ingin berhutang budi pada orang lain. Ambil saja uang ini! aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti yang lainnya!" akhirnya Daehwi membentak Dongho. Hilang sudah semua kesabarannya. Ia benar-benar marah dengan sikap angkuh senior di hadapannya ini. "dasar aneh! Kembalilah kedalam dan berfoto! Jangan membuat susah peserta lainnya. Ambil saja uang itu dan belilah es krim. Anggap saja itu perlakuan khusus untukmu. Kau puas? Kau benar-benar keras kepala." Dongho menghembuskan nafas berat "jika sudah selesai merengek, bersiaplah dan kembalilah kedalam." Kemudian ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Daehwi dan Minhyun disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Aula fakultas sains sudah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan pemotretan profil peserta duta kampus. Dan saat ini giliran Daehwi dan Somi untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan. Semuanya terlihat lancar, Daehwi menunjukan senyum manisnya ke arah kameran dan tampak serasi dengan Somi yang juga tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Sementara Dongho yang sedang duduk di sofa pojok ruangan sambil bermain game di ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Daehwi yang tengah berbincang dengan Samuel. Terlihat wajah penasaran milik Dongho saat melihat kedekatan Daehwi dan Samuel.

Setelah sesi kegiatan hari itu selesai, Daehwi mengajak Samuel menuju supermarket untuk membeli es krim. Itu sangat aneh bagi Samuel karena ia tahu sahabatnya itu sangat jarang memakan es krim dan tiba-tiba sekarang ia diajak oleh sahabatnya itu untuk membeli es krim. Saat keluar dari supermarketpun Daehwi hanya menatap es krim itu sambil tersenyum. "wait. Let me think for a second." Samuel mendekati sahabatnya yang aneh itu. "apa itu benar-benar uangmu? Dan kau..." Samuel menunjuk Daehwi. "kau ingin makan es krim?" tanya Samuel. Bukannya menjawab, yang ditanya langsung pergi begitu saja tetap dengan menatap es krim di tangannya itu. Samuel menatapnya dengan pandangan yang benar-benar bingung dan menyusul sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Samuel dan Jinyoung mengajak Daehwi untuk bertemu dan minum di bar dekat kampusnya. Tak lama setelah menerima ajakan dari Samuel, Daehwi langsung bersiap dan berangkat menuju tempat mereka akan bertemu. Saat menuruni tangga asrama, sesorang menepuk pundak Daehwi. "ya. kau tidak menyapa seniormu di SMA? Kau dari kelas apa?" Daehwi mengedipkan matanya polos lalu memperhatikan wajah seniornya itu dengan seksama. "ooo! Minki sunbae?" tebak Daehwi dan senior di depannya itu tersenyum. "ne. Ini aku Choi Minki. Panggil aku Ren saja. Ah tunggu dulu biar kuingat, kalau tidak salah..namamu Daehwi bukan?" tanya Minki. "ne sunbae. Hehe. Aku Lee Daehwi." Daehwi sangat senang bisa bertemu seniornya itu. Choi Minki a.k.a Ren adalah senior yang sangat baik menurut Daehwi. Dia adalah teman satu geng Kang Dongho. "wah kau sudah banyak berubah sekarang. Ah apa kau sudah bertemu Kang Dongho?" Daehwi mengangguk. "ne sudah sunbae. Tapi jangan bilang padanya ne bahwa aku Lee Daehwi juniornya di SMA. Situasinya sedikit aneh saat ini." Ren hanya mengangguk. "arraseo. Aku akan diam. Kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?" Daehwi hanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Ren. "boleh kuminta nomermu? Supaya aku gampang menghubungimu nantinya" tanya Ren."tentu sunbae." Merea kemudian bertukar nomor ponsel masing-masing "Aku harus mengunjungi temanku di asrama ini. sampai bertemu dilain waktu Daehwi-ah." Mereka kemudian berpisah dan Daehwi bergegas menemui Samuel yang telah menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Daehwi sampai di bar, Samuel dan Jinyoung langsung mengajaknya bergabung dan mengenalkan Daehwi ke teman-temannya. Mereka mengobrol dan minum untuk merekatkan pertemanan mereka. Bahkan Samuel yang masih baru masuk universitas saja sudah berani menggoda para yeoja yang ada di bar tersebut. Saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, tak sengaja mata Daehwi menangkap sosok yang tengah berdiri di pojok lain bar tersebut. Dia sangat mirip dengan Kang Dongho namun Daehwi tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena terlalu banyak orang disana.

.

Daehwi kembali ke asrama pukul 2 pagi. Badannya sedikit terhuyung karena terlalu banyak minum. Setelah ia berhasil masuk kamarnya, ia lalu membuka sepatunya, melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur, dan menghempaskan badannya di atas kasur. Ia bahkan langsung terlelap saat merasakan hangatnya selimut di kasurnya. Tepat saat Daehwi tertidur, seseorang menelfon Daehwi namun ia sudah tidak sadar jadi ia tidak mengangkatnya. Dan nama penelfon yang tertera di ponselnya yaitu "REN SUNBAE"

READERRRSSS~~ haha new chapter lagi nih.

Ini udah chapter ke-4 yang aku posting. Aku harap kalian gak bosen ya buat nungguin untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya. Mmm... dan sorry banget untuk kali ini aku gak maksimal nulis storynya jadi bahasanya agak belibet dan feelignya kurang dapet, karena kondisi fisik, pikiran, dan lagi ada beberapa problem di kuliah dan di rumah jadi gak maksimal deh. Tapi untuk berikutnya aku usahakan bakalan bikin chapter-chapter yang keren untuk kalian. Aku bakalan terus tingkatin ff aku supaya kalian gak bosen.

Nah, untuk drama 2Moons The Series sendiri kan ada 12 episode nih, dan kalo dibikin ff dengan detail-detailnya bakalan jadi ff yang puuuaannjjaanngg banget, jadi biar kalian gak bosen mungkin ada beberapa adegan yang bakalan aku press atau aku skip dialog dan adegan-adegannya. Tapi gak jauh kok dari series aslinya.

Aku terus tunggu review dari kalian. Terus follow story aku ini ya..

Happy reading my lovely readers..

With love : MADMADDIE9


	5. chapter 5

YOU DON'T KNOW

(Wanna One, Produce 101 Season 2)

Main Character : Kang Dongho x Lee Daehwi x Hwang Minhyun

Other Character : Produce 101 Season 2 member (karakter bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Rated : T

\- Kang Dongho (Senior)

\- Hwang Minhyun (Senior)

\- Choi Minki/REN (Senior)

\- Ong Sungwoo (Senior)

\- Lee Daehwi (Junior)

\- Bae Jinyoung (Junior)

\- Kim Samuel (Junior)

.

.

.

Kegiatan para peserta duta kampus hari ini cukup padat. Selain mereka harus ikut dalam kegiatan orientasi mahasiswa baru, mereka juga disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan duta kampus. Mereka baru saja selesai melakukan sesi pemotretan seluruh peserta duta kampus. Daehwi, Samuel, Somi, dan para peserta yang lain berkumpul di satu meja dan menikmati snack yang sudah disiapkan oleh panitia acara. Saat mereka sedang asyik berbincang, Ren datang menghampiri Daehwi.

"Daehwi-ya." Ren menepuk pundak Daehwi, yang secara otomatis Daehwi menolehkan kepalanya. "ah sunbae. Ada apa?" tanya Daehwi. "ikut aku sebentar. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ren sempat menyapa teman-teman Daehwi sebelum akhirnya dia membawa Daehwi untuk mengikutinya.

Ternyata Ren membawa Daehwi untuk bertemu teman satu geng dokternya, yaitu Ong Sungwoo. "Daehwi-ya, apa kau mengingatnya?" tanya Ren. Dan lagi, dengan tatapan bingungnya dan wajah konyolnya Daehwi memperhatikan Sungwoo dari atas sampai bawah. Untuk mengingat seseorang saja Daehwi sampai membuka mulutnya sangat lebar. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sangat konyol saat ini. "eo! Sungwoo sunbae! Ini benar Sungwoo sunbae?" Daehwi mengingatnya. Dia sangat ingat bagaimana kerennya Ong Sungwoo ketika masih SMA dulu. Dia juga termasuk pria yang banyak dikagumi oleh wanita bahkan pria di sekolahnya. Sungwoo menyunggingkan senyum saat Daehwi mengingatnya.

"ne. Ini aku, Lee Daehwi. Wah kau ternyata sudah banyak berubah ne. Kau bahkan sudah tidak memakai kacamata lagi." Daehwi terkekeh ringan dan menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya. "hehe. Aku hanya berusaha berubah lebih baik sunbae." Lalu ia teringat sesuatu tentang semalam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ren. "ah ne, Ren sunbae. Kenapa sunbae menelfonku semalam? Apa ada sesuatu?" Ren tentu bingung. Karena seingatnya semalam ia sama sekali tidak menelfon Daehwi. Tapi ia tahu siapa orang yang menggunakan ponselnya untuk menelfon Daehwi. "a..aaa.. aku hanya ingin mengajakmu minum semalam." Jawab Ren berbohong. "jam 2 pagi? Aku baru saja pulang sunbae, hehe. Dan aku sudah tertidur."

Belum selesai pembicaraan, tiba-tiba saja Dongho datang dan merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu dan mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka. Dan seperti biasa, ia memandanga Daehwi dengan tatapan sombongnya itu. Daehwi menghela nafas jengah melihat kedatangan orang itu.

"kenapa kau berbicara dengan temanku, pendek?" Daehwi menyunggingnya senyum miringnya. "wae? Cemburu?" Dongho menaikkan alisnya, sedikit kaget dengan Daehwi yang saat ini tersenyum mengejek padanya. "karena aku tidak suka jika teman-temanku berbicara dengan orang aneh." Jawab Dongho sarkastik. Tapi Daehwi tidak mau kalah. Ia akhirnya menjawab. "dan aku tidak suka dengan orang menyebalkan seperti." Daehwi menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Dongho, ia memberikan cengiran termanisnya kepada Dongho dan meninggalkan ketiga orang itu untuk bergabung lagi dengan teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya Dongho kesal, tapi berhubung disana banyak orang dia berusaha menjaga sikapnya dan tetap terlihat cool. Setelah Daehwi pergi, kini giliran Ren dan Sungwoo yang menatap tajam ke arah Dongho. "wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Dongho bingung dengan tatapan kedua sahabatnya itu. "kau tidak menggunakan ponselku semalam, kan?" yang ditanya hanya mengedipkan matanya sepolos mungkin dan hanya menggedikkan bahunya setelah itu ia langsung meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Sudah jelas siapa pelakunya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi sedang mengisi waktu luangnya dengan melakukan perawatan wajah dengan memakai masker wajah dan membaca salah satu koleksi novelnya. Hari ini dia benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan novelnya tu. Tapi baru saja ia membuka halaman pertama novelnya, Bae Jinyoung sudah menelfonnya. "haahhh jinjja. Dia menelfon disaat yang tidak tepat." dia menjawab panggilan dari sahabatnya itu.

Dae : "mwo?"

Jin : "ayo minum malam ini, kita bertemu di tempat semalam."

Dae : "minum lagi? Oufh. Aku tidak ikut. Kulitku bisa berjerawat dan rusak jika terus-terusan minum."

Jin : "dasar,"

Dae : "jika kulitku rusak bagaimana bisa aku memenangkan duta kampus nantinya."

Jin : "haha. Jangan memberikan alasan lain padaku. Aku tahu kau melakukan ini untuk seseorang."

Dae : "yaa.. kau gunakan saja mulutmu untuk minum, tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu. haha."

Jin : "arraseo. Aku pergi dulu."

Setelah selesai menerima panggilan dari Jinyoung, Daehwi memutuskan untuk membaca novelnya di lain waktu saja. Ia meletakkan novelnya di rak buku dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya di kasur. Ketika ia hendak mematikan lampu kamarnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari luar kamarnya dan sedang memanggil-manggil namanya. "hei pendek! Kau ada di dalam? Keluarlah sebentar." Yap benar. Itu adalah Kang Dongho yang sedang menunggu Daehwi di depan kamarnya bersama teman geng dokternya, Ren dan Sungwoo. Daehwi bergegas turun dari kasurnya dan membukakan pintu untuk seniornya itu.

"ada apa?" tanya Daehwi tepat setelah ia membuka pintu. "heol! Apa-apaan itu?" tanya Sungwoo setelah melihat wajah Daehwi yang tertutup dengan masker wajah. Ren juga ikut tertawa melihat wajah Daehwi. "itu hantu dari film Jepang. Toshio." Tidak hanya Ren dan Sungwoo, Dongho juga sedikit aneh melihat wajah putih Daehwi. "ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Daehwi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dongho dan hanya menyuruhnya untuk tidak berisik. "ssh! Sekali saja jangan berisik."

"dia akan segera bertanding untuk duta kampus, tentu saja dia harus melakukan perawatan wajah. Visual juga dinilai bukan." Jelas Ren. Dongho tersenyum miring dan menatap Daehwi. "hmm tapi tetap saja dia jelek." Kata-kata Dongho itu membuat Daehwi ingin mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah mulut tipis milik Kang Dongho itu. "sialan!" umpat Daehwi. "hey pendek. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memberikan artikel ini kepada Nayoung. Aku dan yang lain akan belajar diluar dan Nayoung membutuhkan kertas ini. jadi, tolong kau berikan padanya." Dongho menyerahkan beberapa artikel kepada Daehwi. Awalnya Daehwi ragu, tapi ia berpikir apa salahnya jika ia membantu sunbaenya itu.

"kapan ia akan kembali?" tanya Daehwi. "aku tidak tahu, kau hanya perlu menunggunya datang." Tiba-tiba Daehwi menyodorkan telapak tangannya kepada Dongho. "aku tidak melakukan ini dengan gratis." Ujar Daehwi sambil menyengir. Kali ini cengirannya tidak terlihat manis namun lebih terlihat mengerikan karena ia sedang memakai masker di wajahnya. "hmm.. kau ingin apa? Strawberry milkshake?" Daehwi hanya tersenyum tanpa jawaban dan tetap menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke arah Dongho. Dongho akhirnya mengeluarkan snackbar dari kantong celananya dan meletakkannya di tangan Daehwi. "apa itu cukup? Kau sudah mendapatkan bayaranmu jadi kau harus lakukan tugasmu." Dan lagi Daehwi hanya mengangguk diam. "aku pergi dulu."

Geng dokter tersebut akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Daehwi. Daehwi menatap snackbar yang ada di tangannya sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya Daehwi memanggil Kang Dongho lagi. "sunbae!" panggil Daehwi. Dongho dan teman-temannya seketika menoleh. "ada apa? Kau ingin strawberry milkshake?" tanya Dongho. Daehwi tersenyum dan berkata. "aniya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan...semangat untuk belajarnya ne."

Rasanya aneh. Dongho tiba-tiba saja merasa senang mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut manis Daehwi. Tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin apa ia benar-benar senang atau tidak. Ia ingin tersenyum namun ada sesuatu yang membuat ia menahan senyumannya. Jadi ia hanya membalas "jangan khawatir. Aku terlalu pintar untuk gagal." Sedangkan Ren dan Sungwoo sendiri sudah paham dengan situasi yang ada di depan mereka ini namun mereka tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan mereka. Mereka hanya ingin Dongho percaya dengan keputusannya sendiri, bukan karena omongan orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi tengah menunggu kedatangan Nayoung di kamarnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tapi, matanya teralihkan ketika ia melihat deretan foto Kang Dongho yang tertata rapi di salah satu meja kamarnya. Bukannya terobsesi, tapi ia benar-benar mencintai sunbaenya itu. Ia menghampiri meja tersebut dan mengambil kotak perhiasan kecil berwarna silver, kemudian ia membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat gelang minimalis berwarna hitam. Dulunya gelang itu akan ia berikan kepada Kang Dongho di hari kelulusannya, tapi sesuatu terjadi dan membuatnya mengurungkan diri untuk memberikan gelang tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara Nayoung dari seberang kamarnya. Sepertinya Nayoung sudah datang. Tapi tunggu, Nayoung tidak sendirian, ia mendengar suara familiar yang tengah mengobrol dengannya dan itu adalah suara Kang Dongho. Ia bergegas mengambil tumpukan artikel yang dititipkan oleh Dongho dan membuka pintunya. Terlihat wajah marah dan kecewa dari wajah Daehwi.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ucap Nayoung pada Dongho. "tak masalah. Tidak baik jika wanita pulang sendirian di malam hari." Balas Dongho tersenyum manis. Lalu ia sadar bahwa Daehwi sudah melihatnya dan Nayoung dari pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat Daehwi sebentar dan menghampirinya. Bukannya memberikan penjelasan, berterima kasih, atau mengucapkan maaf, ia langsung mengambil kertas yang dipegang oleh Daehwi dan memberikannya pada Nayoung.

"ah iya. Aku menitipkan artikel yang kau butuhkan kepada anak pendek ini." ucap Dongho pada Nayoung tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Nayoung tersenyum kepada Daehwi dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Daehwi dan Dongho. Daehwi menatap marah ke arah Dongho. Namja itu, walaupun Daehwi tahu Dongho mungkin tidak menyukainya dan hanya memanfaatkannya, paling tidak dia menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa bersama dengan Nayoung sementara dia sendiri menitipkan artikel tersebut kepada Daehwi dan membuatnya menunggu hingga larut malam.

"ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?" tanya Dongho. Daehwi tidak menjawab. Ia bungkam. Ia takut jika menjawabnya justru emosinya bisa meledak-ledak. "aku tidak sedang bercanda. Nayoung yang menelfonku dan memintaku untuk menjemputnya. Apa kau marah padaku?" Tidak peduli dengan penjelasan Dongho, Daehwi beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. "pendek." Panggil Dongho lagi. Hilang sudah kesabaran Daehwi akhirnya ia berani menatap Dongho dan menjawabnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Berhenti memanggilku pendek!! Panggil aku dengan namaku!! Kau pikir menyenangkan dipanggil seperti itu?!!" amarah Daehwi meledak-ledak. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan siapa saat ini ia sedang berbicara. "aku tidak mau!! Kau ini kenapa selalu marah-marah eoh?!" bentak Dongho juga tak mau kalah. "sialan!!" umpat Daehwi dan dia akan beranjak masuk lagi ke dalam kamarnya. Namun kali ini bukan dengan memanggil namanya, Dongho menahan Daehwi dengan menarik leher bajunya.

"kau bilang apa barusan?!" bentak Dongho. Daehwi langsung menepis tangan Dongho dari bajunya. "aku bilang SIALAN! Memangnya kenapa?!!" lawan Daehwi lagi. Ntah darimana ia mendapatkan keberanian seperti itu. "katakan itu sekali lagi!! KATAKAN!!" Dongho juga sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan amarahnya. Baru saja ia merasa senang dengan kata-kata semangat dari Daehwi tapi kemudian ia merasa sangat marah melihat reaksi namja di depannya itu.

Daehwi hanya diam, ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata seperti apa kepada sunbaenya itu. Dongho mendorong Daehwi dan ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Raut wajah Daehwi seketika benar-benar terlihat sedih saat Dongho pergi. Ia hanya ingin Dongho menghargainya walaupun hanya sebatas junior tapi malah ini yang ia dapatkan. Ia merasa bahwa apa yang ia perjuangkan berakhir saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi tengah makan siang bersama Samuel dan Jinyoung di kantin fakultasnya. Tapi ia tidak memakan makanannya, ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di depannya tersebut. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Moodnya benar-benar hancur sejak kejadian semalam. Sedangkan Samuel dan Jinyoung juga tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang terjadi kepada sahabatnya tersebut sampai membuat nafsu makannya menghilang.

"ada apa?" tanya Samuel memecah keheningan mereka. "apa Dongho sunbae masih sendiri?" akhirnya Daehwi membuka suara. Samuel dan Jinyoung saling menatap satu sama lain mendengar pertanyaan Jinyoung. "sendiri? ntahlah. Tapi yang jelas Dongho sunbae pernah bilang bahwa ia akan berkencan dengan seseorang yang satu kampus dengannya." Jawab Jinyoung.

Jawaban Jinyoung benar-benar tidak membuat moodnya membaik. Ia justru membayangkan bagaimana jika Dongho berkencan dengan Nayoung di hadapannya dan Nayoung tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. "ya! aku akan pergi sekarang!" ujar Daehwi."what? why? Kau merasa tidak nyaman?" tanya Samuel sedikit kaget melihat reaksi Daehwi. "aku tidak tahu! Terserah apa yang akan kau katakan pada panitia duta kampus nanti. Kau bisa bilang jika aku sudah mati!" Daehwi membanting sumpitnya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi Daehwi saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Haii!! Hooo!!

Update new chapter nih. Maaf ya updatenya agak lama kali ini. author lagi disibukkan dengan perkuliahan dan sedikit mengurusi urusan pribadi. But, thanks buat yang nungguin ff ini. ah! Thanks juga buat yang udah ngasih masukan di chapter kemarin. Benar-benar membantu author buat bikin cerita ini lebih nyaman lagi untuk dibaca.

Keep waiting my story ya. jangan lupa untuk reviewnya.

Happy reading my lovely readers.

With love : MADMADDIE9


	6. chapter 6

YOU DON'T KNOW

(Wanna One, Produce 101 Season 2)

Main Character : Kang Dongho x Lee Daehwi x Hwang Minhyun

Other Character : Produce 101 Season 2 member (karakter bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Rated : T

\- Kang Dongho (Senior)

\- Hwang Minhyun (Senior)

\- Choi Minki/REN (Senior)

\- Ong Sungwoo (Senior)

\- Lee Daehwi (Junior)

\- Bae Jinyoung (Junior)

\- Kim Samuel (Junior)

.

.

.

Entah angin apa yang membawa Daehwi ke danau yang terletak di belakang kampusnya. Suasanya sangat sepi sehingga cocok bagi Daehwi untuk meluapkan emosinya saat ini. Ia terduduk lemas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon di pinggir danau. Pikirannya sedang kalut saat ini. Ia marah pada Kang Dongho dengan kejadian semalam. Tapi, disisi lain ia merasa takut jika rumor yang tersebar tentang Kang Dongho dan Im Nayoung benar adanya. Daehwi memeluk lututnya memandangi danau yang hening. Selama masa SMA ia hanya bisa memandangi Kang Dongho dari jauh. Menyapanya saja tidak berani. Sampai pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan diri pada Kang Dongho. Namun semuanya tidak berjalan lancar seperti yang ia inginkan.

-flashback-

Besok adalah hari kelulusan bagi kakak kelas Daehwi, salah satunya adalah Kang Dongho. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Dongho hari ini. ia berjalan ke arah kelas Dongho dengan membawa box kecil berwarna silver dan surat kecil di tangannya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, ada sedikit rasa takut jika nanti Kang Dongho menolak perasaannya. Tapi ia harus melakukannya, karena mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Sesampainya di depan kelas Kang Dongho, Daehwi mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu Kang Dongho. Tapi niatnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Kang Dongho dan teman-temannya.

Sungwoo : "Kang Dongho, kau jujur saja. Kau menyukai seorang namja?"

Dongho : "mwoya.. haha kau ini bicara apa eoh. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai namja. Aku ini menyukai yeoja."

Ren : "Dongho-ya. kau tidak perlu terus menghindar. Katakan saja bahwa kau menyukai namja. Itu bukan masalah besar."

Dongho : "ya. sudah kukatakan aku menyukai yeoja. Kalian ini."

Sungwoo : "kau yakin?"

Dongho : "kenapa aku harus tidak yakin dengan perkataanku sendiri."

Ren : "bahkan jika orang itu adalah adik kelas yang kau tanyakan selama ini, kau yakin tidak menyukainya?"

Dongho : "hmm. Ne aku yakin."

Daehwi mendengar semuanya. Ia mendengarnya dengan telinganya sendiri. Rasanya seperti seseorang dengan sengaja mendorong Daehwi untuk terjun ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Ia benar-benar terpukul dengan jawaban Kang Dongho. Ini sama sekali bukan kalimat yang ingin ia dengar. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan saat melangkahkan kakinya sampai kemari. Ia merasa bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir. Daehwi memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, tapi ia malah menjatuhkan suratnya tanpa mengambilnya kembali. Sejak saat itu Daehwi tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kang Dongho.

-flashback end-

Cukup lama sejak kejadian itu Daehwi tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kang Dongho. Namun, sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Kang Dongho lagi. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti baginya.

Dengan wajah murungnya, Daehwi melemparkan kerikil-kerikil ke arah danau untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Tak jauh dari tempat Daehwi duduk, Minhyun baru saja turun dari motornya. Ia tidak sengaja melihat Daehwi tengah melemparkan kerikil ke arah danau, lalu ia kemudian menghampirinya.

"hei. Kalau kau terus melemparkan kerikil itu ke danau, semua ikan disana akan mati." Daehwi mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat Minhyun yang tengah terenyum ke arahnya. Mihyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Daehwi.

"kenapa sunbae disini?" tanya Daehwi. "ini salah satu tempatku untuk menyendiri. Aku tidak menyangka kau disini juga." Minhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Daehwi dan melihat raut wajah Daehwi yang terlihat sedih. "kau ada masalah?" yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ka arah danau lagi. "gwaenchana sunbae." Minhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon di belakangnya dan menyamankan posisinya "kau membolos? Kau itu kandidat duta kampus. Kau bisa merusak citramu jika terus seperti ini." Daehwi juga ikut menyamankan posisi sandarannya pada pohon itu. "aku merasa kesal." Jawab Daehwi. Minhyun melihat ke arah Daehwi dan bertanya. "memangnya kenapa? Apa para kandidat wanita mengejarmu?" tanya Minhyun terdengar seperti menggoda Daehwi. Daehwi tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Minhyun.

"aniya sunbae." Daehwi mengelak. "jika bukan karena itu, kau harusnya tidak perlu kesal. Tahun kemarin, ada seseorang yang lebih merasa tidak nyaman dibandingkan denganmu. Dia juga penyebab kekacauan saat latihan." Daehwi seketika menunjuk Minhyun menuduh Minhyun sebagai pelakunya. "sunbae?" minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa tebakan Daehwi salah. "bukan. Para wanita tidak akan mengejarku. Aku tidak terlalu menarik untuk mereka."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Minhyun, timbul satu nama di kepala Daehwi. Kang Dongho. "maksud sunbae, Kang Dongho sunbae?" Minhyun mengangguk, kali ini membenarkan jawaban Daehwi. "uhum. Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kau tahu sendiri dia adalah sosok namja yang sempurna. Tahun kemarin, 2 kandidat wanita memperebutkannya. Cukup sulit untuknya. Karena masalah itu, jurusan mereka didiskualifikasi. Dia tidak suka dengan hal itu. akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Namun orang-orang menginginkannya untuk kembali. Karena di fakultas kedokteran tidak ada yang sempurna sepertinya, jadi ia terpaksa kembali." Minhyun kemudian memukul pelan lengan Daehwi yang sontak membuat Daehwi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Minhyun. "kau bilang kau sedang kesal? Cobalah untuk memikirkan orang lain. Orang-orang disekitarmu."

Daehwi terdiam. Dia meresapi apa yang baru saja Minhyun katakan. Yang Minhyun katakan ada benarnya juga. Ia tidak boleh merasa kesal dan lari dari tanggung jawabnnya. Ia juga harus memikirkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Teman-temannya yang mengkhawatirannya dan selalu mendukungnya. Setelah mencerna baik-baik kalimat Minhyun, Daehwi memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat latihannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi saat ini tengah duduk termenung setelah selesai latihan. Bukan karena memikirkan kekesalannya pada Kang Dongho. Tapi kali ini, ia sedang bingung karena tiba-tiba Hwang Minhyun, senior yang baik hati, dan Kang Dongho, senior yang ia cintai, sama-sama mengajaknya untuk makan malam.

-flashback-

Daehwi menghampiri Kang Dongho di parkiran. Ia sudah melupakan kekesalannya pada Kang Dongho. Kali ini ia hanya ingin memberikan semangat untuk ujian yang akan Dongho hadapi. "sunbae. Semangat untuk ujiannya." Dongho membalikkan badannya menghadap Daehwi. "bagaimana jika aku lulus ujian ini?" satu kata yang muncul di otak Daehwi. "tteokbokki?" Dongho menggelengkan kepalanya. "ani. Ayo kita makan sushi. Jika aku lulus ujian ini, ayo makan sushi di dekat sini."

Daehwi tidak menyangkan kalimat seperti itu akan terlontar dari mulut Dongho. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Daehwi langsung mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju denga ajakan Dongho. Kemudian Dongho melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya. Sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya, ia melihat ke arah Daehwi sekali lagi dan berkata "untuk yang semalam..aku tidak merencanakan hal itu. aku tidak bermaksud membodohimu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita pulang sendirian di tengah malam." Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Daehwi tersenyum senang dan lega. Ia senang karena ajakan Dongho dan ia lega karena kejadian semalam bukan Dongho lakukan dengan sengaja.

Tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk ke ponsel Daehwi. Ia membuka pesan itu dan seketika matanya terbuka lebar.

 **From : Minhyun Hyung**

Lee Daehwi. Ayo kita makan malam di restoran China nanti malam

-flashback end-

Samuel datang dan duduk di sebelah Daehwi. "ya. aku tau kau bingung tapi kau harus pilih salah satu. Jangan jadi playboy." Otomatis Daehwi menyikut perut Samuel. "playboy apanya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana." Jawab Daehwi. Samuel tertawa pelan lalu berkata "sepertinya kau akan pilih yang satu ini." Samuel menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan dagunya. Daehwi juga ikut melihat arah mata Samuel dan disitu ia melihat Kang Dongho tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. tidak ingin menggangu, Samuel langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Dongho berhenti tepat di depan Daehwi dan memberikan selembar kertas kepada Daehwi. "aku lulus. Peringkat pertama. Nilai sempurna. Jadi malam ini kau harus traktir aku sushi." Ujar Dongho. Daehwi melihat selembar kertas itu. dan benar saja, Dongho berada di peringkat pertama dengan nilai tes tulis dan tes analisa yang sempurna. Tidak ada satu kesalahanpun. Daehwi menatap Dongho dan mengangguk mengiyakan untuk makan malam nanti.

Namun, tak lama setelah itu, datanglah sesosok hama menghampiri mereka berdua dan dengan seenak jidatnya melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Dongho. Yup, orang itu adalah Im Nayoung. "Dongho-ya, ayo kita makan sushi malam ini."

Dongho menatap Daehwi dan Nayoung bergantian. Ntah kenapa ia malah memilih pilihan bodoh dan lebih memilih makan bersama nayoung. "aku akan makan sushi dengan Nayoung. Kau bisa mentraktirku dilain waktu." Ucap Dongho pada Daehwi. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega mengatakan kalimat itu pada Daehwi. Ia tidak ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Daehwi yang sekarang kembali merasakan apakah ia sedang dipermainkan lagi oleh Kang Dongho?

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 . Saat kembali dar kamar Jinyoung, Daehwi tidak sengaja bertemu Nayoung dan menanyakan keberadaan Dongho. Ternyata Dongho masih belum kembali sedangkan diluar hujan sangat deras. Daehwi kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil payung dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Dongho di lantai bawah.

Saat ia melihat mobil Dongho, ia langsung menghampiri mobil Dongho dan menunggu di depan pintunya sambil memegang payung untuk Dongho berteduh dari hujan. Dongho keluar dari mobilnya dan melihar Daehwi sudah berdiri di depan pintu mobilnya sambil memegang payung. Sebenarnya Dongho sedikit kaget, karena malam sudah sangat larut dan hujan deras tapi Daehwi ada di depannya dan memberikannya payung untuk berteduh.

"kau kenapa disini, Lee Daehwi?" Daehwi bingung. Iya benar-benar tidak menyiapkan alasan untuk pertanyaan Dongho. "aku...aku... ah! Aku akan pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat tapi aku melihat mobilmu datang." Dongho melihat payung yang dipegang Daehwi. Payung ini sebenarnya terlalu kecil untuk mereka berdua. Tapi ia merasa tersentuh karena Daehwi mau meluangkan waktunya selarut ini dan melindunginya dari hujan walaupun dengan payung yang kecil. Dongho kemudian mengambil payung Daehwi dan berkata. "aku akan mengantarmu ke apotek. Kajja."

Daehwi mengiyakan dan merekapun pergi ke apotek bersama. Tapi payung itu memang terlalu kecil untuk mereka pakai berdua. Dongho tidak mungkin membiarkan Daehwi kebasahan. Iapun memeberikan ruang lebih kepada Daehwi agar anak itu tidak kebasahan dan membiarkan hujan mengguyur bagian punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dongho dan Daehwi sudah kembali ke asrama. Sebelum masuk ke dalam asarama, Dongho mengembalikan payung milik Daehwi. Tak sengaja ia melihat mata Daehwi yang sedikit memerah. "kenapa matamu sangat merah? Matamu sakit?" Daehwi mengiyakan. "aku rabun jauh dan belum lama ini aku memakai softlens. Dan hari ini, aku terlalu lama memakai softlens... Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu." Daehwi memutuskan untuk masuk dulu ke dalam asramanya karena ia merasa sangat lelah.

Sepeninggalan Daehwi, Dongho langsung menelfon temannya, Choi Minki a.k.a Ren.

Ren : "yes boss?"

Dongho : "Minki-ya. anak pendek itu rabun jauh!"

Ren : "lalu?"

Dongho : "darimana asal sekolahnya?"

Ren : "haha. Bagaimana aku tahu? Aku juga tidak tahu."

Dongho : "mereka terlihat sama. Sangat mirip."

Ren : "hhh kau cari tahu saja sendiri. jika sudah selesai, kumatikan ne. Aku ingin tidur."

.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi berlari ke aula fakultasnya karena ia terlambat untuk sesi latihan opening dance untuk acara pemilihan duta kampus nanti. Sesampainya di aula, ia langsung melempar tasnya sembarangan dan langsung masuk ke dalam barisan. Samuel melihat ke arah Daehwi dan melihat Daehwi saat ini menggunakan kacamatanya lagi. "kau menggunakan kacamatamu lagi?" tanya Samuel sambil tetap fokus dengan gerakan dancenya. "semalam mataku memerah karena kemarin aku terlalu lama menggunakan softlens. Jadinya sekarang aku memakai kacaataku lagi. Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Samuel sesekali memandang Daehwi sambil terus bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. "dari dulu wajahmu memang sudah aneh, Lee Daehwi." Daehwi mendengus kesal saat sahabatnya kembali mengejeknya.

Saat pertengahan latihan, datanglah para senior kandidat duta kampus tahun sebelumnya dan disana juga ada Kang Dongho yang datang bersama Ong Sungwoo. Ia melihat junior-juniornya yang sedang berlatih dan matanya terhenti saat melihat Lee Daehwi dengan kacamatanya. Raut wajah Dongho seketika berubah. Itu adalah raut wajah yang menggambarkan perasaan senang sekaligus lega. Saaaangat lega.

 **"ternyata benar. itu dia. selama ini ia ada disampingku"**

.

.

.

Hai readeerrsss...

Maaf ya updatenya lama banget. Author lagi dibanting sama tugas-tugas kuliah yang bejibun banyaknya. Heol! Tapi aku sempetin buat lanjutin ff ini karena banyak dari kalian yang udah nunggu kelanjutan ff ini. ah ya. unuk sementara karakter Kim Jonghyun dan Kang Daniel aku hapus dulu karena belum kepake. Nanti kalau seandainya ada ide untuk memunculkan mereka, bakal aku add lagi di list castnya.

Seperti biasa, aku tunggu review dari kalian. Kritik dan saran kalian akan aku jadikan pelajaran untuk menulis ff ini lebih baik lagi.

So happy reading my lovely readers.

With love : MADMADDIE9


	7. Chapter 7

YOU DON'T KNOW

(Wanna One, Produce 101 Season 2)

Main Character : Kang Dongho x Lee Daehwi x Hwang Minhyun

Other Character : Produce 101 Season 2 member (karakter bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Rated : T

\- Kang Dongho (Senior)

\- Hwang Minhyun (Senior)

\- Choi Minki/REN (Senior)

\- Ong Sungwoo (Senior)

\- Lee Daehwi (Junior)

\- Bae Jinyoung (Junior)

\- Kim Samuel (Junior)

.

.

.

Namja itu, Lee Daehwi, aalah namja yang selama ini Dongho tunggu dan Dongho cari. Ia selama ini sangat berharap bisa kembali memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Daehwi dan memulainya dari awal. Tapi, disaat Tuhan sudah mempertemukan mereka, ia justru tidak sadar akan kehadirannya bahkan sudah berbuat semena-mena kepada Daehwi. Sekarang ia sudah tahu bahwa namja yang selama ini ada didekatnya dan ia selalu ia buat marah adalah namja yang ia sayangi dan ingin ia dapatkan kembali. Mulai sekarang Dongho bertekad akan merubah perlakuannya kepada Daehwi dan memperbaiki semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Para peserta duta kampus telah selesai melakukan sesi latihan dan mereka mendapat pengumuman yang cukup mengejutkan karena pada saat hari pelaksanaan pemilihan duta kampus mereka diwajibkan untuk menampilkan bakat mereka dengan waktu maksimal 3 menit. Daehwi yang merasa lelah dengan sesi latihan rasanya makin lelah ketika mendengar pengumuman itu.

"haahhh.. eotteohke? Aku harus menampilkan apa?" ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Samuel. "ya Samuel, kau akan menampilkan apa?" Samuel merangkul Daehwi dan menunjukkan cengirannya. "kau tentunya sudah tahu, babe. Tentu aku akan menampilkan kemampuan danceku!" jawab Samuel mantap. Daehwi hanya bisa menghela nafas putus asa. "haaah! Aku tidak tahu harus menampilkan apa nanti. Apa tidur juga termasuk bakat?" wajah Samue langsung berubah datar dan mendorong jidat Daehwi dengan telunjuknya. "kenapa kau tidak baca novel-novelmu itu saja. Kau bisa mendapatkan bakat dari sana." Ucap Samuel asal. "benarkah?" tanya Daehwi dengan menunjukkan wajah polos dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Samuel.

Samuel beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Daehwi yang masih saja memasang wajah polosnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Kang Dongho berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Samuel menyunggingkan senyum miringnya dan berbalik ke arah Daehwi. "daehwi-ah, tunggu disini ne. Aku ke belakang sebentar." Dengan cepat Samuel pergi meninggalkan Daehwi ntah kemana. Daehwi melihat ke arah perginya Samuel dan menunggu Samuel dengan setia. Namun, ia dikejutkan dengan suara namja yang memanggilnya.

"Pendek." Panggil Dongho yang saat ini berdiri di depan Daehwi. Daehwi membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat Kang Dongho saat ini tengah berdiri di depannya. Ia mematung. Ia hanya menatap wajah Dongho tanpa berkedip. "mau sampai kapan kau disini? Aku membawa mobilku. Kau...ingin pulang denganku? Mmm..maksudku kau tinggal di gedung asrama yang sama denganku. Dan aku akan mentraktirmu makan malam, sebagai ganti waktu itu." Dongho menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. Ia merasa aneh bicara semanis itu pada Daehwi. Tapi, yang ditanya hanya membelalakkan matanya tanpa menjawab ajakan Dongho. Namja mungil itu tetap menatap Dongho tanpa berkedip.

"Pendek, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Dongho lagi. Daehwi langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya dan ia mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Dongho. "tapi aku harus menunggu Samuel dulu." Dongho mengangguk mengerti "arraseo. Kutunggu dibawah." Ia pun pergi lebih dulu dan menunggu Daehwi dimobilnya.

Setelah Dongho pergi, Samuel langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya itu dan menghampiri sahabatnya."ya! dia mengajakmu pulang?" Daehwi hanya mengagguk. "kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Daehwi. Samuel hanya tertawa. "tentu saja! Go Daehwi! Selamat bersenang-senang." Kemudian Samuel membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Daehwi "jangan lupa gunakan pengaman nanti ne." Ia tertawa lalu meninggalkan Daehwi. "ya Samuel!! Aku tidak akan melakukannya eoh!! Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi berlari menghampiri Dongho yang tengah menunggunya di depan mobilnya. "kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Dongho. "hhhh... aku masih membicarakan sesuatu dengan Samuel." Jawab Daehwi sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. "masuklah." Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan wilayah kampus.

Selama di perjalanan Daehwi dan Dongho banyak diam, berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya Dongho membuka suara memecah keheningan di dalam mobil itu. "kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Dongho. "terserah kau saja."jawab Daehwi canggung. "ani.. kau yang menentukan karena kau yang paling muda disini" Daehwi langsung menjawab. "tak masalah untukku kau akan mengajakku makan dimana saja." Dongho tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia ingat bahwa ada kafe baru yang ingin ia kunjungi dan ia akan membawa Daehwi kesana malam ini.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Dongho berunyi, tapi ia hanya meliriknya dan tidak mengangkatnya. "kenapa tidak diangkat? Siapa tahu itu penting." Tanya Daehwi. "aku tidak mau mengangkatnya. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengangkatnya." Dengan ragu Daehwi mengangkat panggilan di ponsel Dongho. "yeobose..." lalu terdengar suara seorang yeoja yang dengan centilnya memanggil nama Dongho.

X : "Dongho-ya~ apa kau masih di kampus? Aku diberitahu bahwa kau tengah mengajar junior-juniormu. Apa kau lelah?"

Daehwi : "sebenarnya..."

X : "kalau kau lelah, kau mau datang ke tempatku? Ah apa kau masih tinggal di asrama yang sama? Kau ingin aku datang? Aku bisa membantumu untuk... untuk membuatmu merasa lebih..."

Daehwi sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan perempuan itu. ' _dasar wanita murahan_ ' pikir Daehwi.

Daehwi : "tidak perlu! Kang Dongho tidak suka dengan "barang murah"!"

X : "eh! Ya!! kau siapa?!! Berikan ponselnya pada Dongho!"

Daehwi : "kau tidak perlu menghubunginya lagi!"

X : "ini bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kau yang mengangatnya! Siapa kau?!! Berikan pada Dongho! Ya! katakan namamu!"

Daehwi : "aku 'junior' yang ia kenal. Bye!"

Daehwi langsung memutus panggilan tersebut dan meletakkan kembali ponsel Dongho. Tiba-tiba saja emosinya meledak. "apa-apaan ini! kau berhubungan dengan wanita macam tu?! Kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan nomormu?! Itu berbahaya! Bagaimana jika kau menyetujui ajakannya?! Apa yang akan terjadi?! Bukankah itu menakutkan?! Bagaimana pandangan orang nanti tentang DUTA KAMPUS jika mereka tahu hal ini! dan kenapa nomor ponselmu mudah didapat orang lain!" Daehwi membombardir Dongho dengan kalimat-kalimat amarahnya namun yang ada di mata Dongho, Daehwi justru terlihat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi seperti itu. "hey pendek." Panggil Dongho sambil melirik Daehwi. "kenapa reaksimu sangat berlebihan?" Dongho tertawa pelan. "masalah ini akan terus terjadi. Kau harus menghentikannya!" ujar Daehwi. "aku sudah menghindarinya. Tapi wanita itu terus mengejarku." Jelas Dongho berusaha menjawab Daehwi dengan tenang. "kenapa tidak mem-blocknya?!" tanya Daehwi lagi tetap dengan nada kesalnya. "sudah kulakukan. Tapi tetap saja dia berhasil menghubungiku." "kalau begitu ganti nomermu~!!" ujar Daehwi dengan nada merajuk.

Dongho tertawa pelan. Saat ini ia benar-benar merasa gemas dengan tingkah Daehwi. Ia tidak menyangkan bahwa Daehwi bisa begitu posesif dan menggemaskan seperti itu dihadapannya. "pendek" panggil Dongho. "mwo!" jawab Daehwi ketus. "tenanglah." Ucap Dongho sambil tersenyum tanpa melihat Daehwi. Daehwi lalu tersadar bahwa sejak menerima telfon tadi ia sudah meledak-ledak di hadapan Dongho, bertingkah kekanak-kanakan dan terlihat seperti sedang cemburu pada kekasihnya. Wah! Saat ini ia benar-benar merasa malu di hadapan Dongho "mmm jika hal itu masih terjadi, katakan padaku! Aku akan mengangkatnya untukmu!" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat seperti marah untuk menutup rasa malunya di hadapan Dongho. "ne..." jawab Dongho sambil tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu tidak hilang sampai mereka tiba di cafe.

Sesampainya di cafe mereka langsung memesan makanan dan memulai sesi makan malam mereka. "untuk penampilan bakat, apa yang akan kau tampilkan?" tanya Dongho. "hmm molla. Aku tidak punya bakat spesifik." Jawab Daehwi sambil mengunyah makanannya. "ah tapi dulu aku pernah belajar bermain piano. Tapi...dimana aku bisa berlatih. Rumahku terlalu jauh dari kampus" Tambah Daehwi."butuh bantuan?" tanya Dongho. "kau ingin membantuku?" Dongho menyesap minumannya dan menatap Daehwi. "kupikir kau akan tersingkir jika aku tidak membantumu. Untungnya mereka menyediakan piano untuk acara pembuka. Aku bisa membantumu tapi itu tidak gratis." Daehwi menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin Dongho memberikan bantuan secara cuma-cuma padanya."apa yang kau mau?" tanya Daehwi. "yang kumau? Hmmm... begini saja. Kau harus menjadi pelayanku sampai akhir pertandingan. Bagaimana?" Dongho menatap Daehwi yang dibalas tatapan dan senyuman manis dari Daehwi. Daehwi menggedikkan bahunya dan menjawab "tidak masalah untukku."

"kau lucu juga." Ucap Dongho. "eish. Kata-kata kasar apa lagi yang akan kau ucapkan padaku?" tanya Daehwi dengan wajah yang dibuat masam. "aniya.." jawab Dongho jujur. "biasanya kau selalu mengata-ngataiku." Jawab Daehwi lagi sambil melanjutkan makannya. "eyy.. kau berkata seperti itu seakan-akan tidak pernah berkata kasar padaku." Bela Dongho. Dan kemudian mereka tertawa dan melanjutkan makan malam pertama mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka saat ini sudah sampai di asrama mereka dan pergi menuju kamar masing. "ah pendek. besok datanglah ke kamarku pukul 7 pagi." Pinta Dongho. "he? Untuk apa? Aku ada latihan pukul 9 pagi." Jawab Daehwi. "dan aku ada kelas pukul setengah 9." "ada kelas? Bukankkah kau sudah selesai ujian? Dan kenapa aku harus datang ke kamarmu pagi sekali?" tanya Daehwi lagi. "kelas baru setelah ujian. Kau harus membantuku membereskan kertas materi untuk mahasiswa baru." Daehwi berusaha menolak permintaan Dongho. Ia benar-benar malas harus bangun pagi. "harus besok ne?" Daehwi bertanya dengan memasang wajah memelasnya. "kau ini..kenapa banyak bertanya? Ingat kau itu pelayanku." Daehwi berdecak kecal sambil menghentakkan kakinya tanpa sadar. "arraseo arraseo aku akan datang besok. Aku pergi dulu." Mereka kemudian berpisah dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Sesampainya di kamar, Daehwi langsung memasang alarm pukul 5 pagi dan segera pergi tidur. Tepat pukul 5 pagi, alarmnya berbunyi dan membangunkan Daehwi. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Daehwi pergi menuju kamar mandinya dan segera mandi serta mempersiapkan diri. Ia berpikir bahwa ia telah menghabiskan banyak waktu saat mandi, ternyata ia hanya menghabiskan waktu seengah jam untuk bersiap dan saat ini masih pukul 05.30 pagi. "hmm.. masih setengah 6. Aku masih punya waktu satu jam untuk tidur lagi." Dan yap! Daehwi kembali ke kasurnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Heol! Untuk apa ia mandi sepagi itu jika pada akhirnya ia akan tidur lagi.

.

.

.

.

.;

Cahaya matahari masuk menerobos jendela kamar Daehwi dan membangunkan sang pemilik kamar dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia terbangun dan menrenggangkan jam. Sambil menguap, ia melihat ke arah jam kamar dan matanya langsung membesar. Ia terlambat. Sekarang sudah pukul 07.30 dan ia terlambat datang ke kamar Dongho. Ia langsung bangun dan bergegas ke kamar Dongho yang berada di lantai 3 kamar asrama ini. sesampainya di depan kamar Dongho, ia langsung mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan menunggu sang pemilik kamar untuk membukakan pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, mata Daehwi tak berhenti menatap ke arah Dongho yang saat ini rambutnya masih basah karena baru saja selesai mandi.

"masuklah." Ajak Dongho dan membiarkan Daehwi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dongho langsung menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang ada di bawah mejanya. Daehwi mengikuti arah tangan Dongho dan menatap tumpukan kertas itu dengan wajah lelah. "aku tahu yang kau pikirkan. Pisahkan saja sebisamu. Pisahkan antara materi pertama dan kedua" Ucap Dongho. Daehwi mengiyakan dan mulai membereskan kertas-kertas tersebut sedangkan Dongho sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk kuliah.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil tasnya. "kajja. Saatnya kita pergi." Ajak Dongho. "eo? Kemana?" tanya Daehwi. "universitas dan tempat latihanmu. Aku akan mengantarmu. Kutunggu di bawah. Kuberi waktu 5 menit untuk mengambil tasmu. Jangan terlambat." Daehwi mengiyakan dan keluar dari kamar Dongho. Setelah ia keluar dari kamar Dongho, ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 5 dan malangnya asramanya tidak memiliki lift. Daehwi berlari secepat mungkin dan mengambil tas serta jaketnya di kamar. Ia segera mengunci pintu dan bergegas turun ke lantai paling bawah untuk menemui Dongho.

Tepat saat ia sampai di lantai 1 dan hendak menghampiri Dongho, datanglah yeoja yang benar-benar tidak ingin Daehwi lihat dan ingin Daehwi singkirkan, Im Nayoung. Wanita itu meminta Dongho untuk berangkat bersamanya. Dongho mengiyakan dan mempersilahkan Nayoung masuk ke mobilnya.

Tak sengaja mata Nayoung melihat Daehwi yang berjalan ke arah mereka. "eo? Lee Daehwi." Sapa Nayoung sambil tersenyum manis. Otomatis Dongho melihat ke arah Daehwi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penyesalan. "mmm aku dan Nayoung akan pergi bersama ke universitas." Ucap Dongho ragu. Daehwi hanya menggangguk dan membiarkan mereka pergi walaupun hati kecilnya menolak dan tidak ingin Dongho pergi dengan wanita itu.

Sementara Dongho, di dalam mobil ia melihat Daehwi yang menatap kepergiannya dari kaca mobilnya. Ia menyesal. Ia menyesal telah bertindak seperti itu dan membuat Daehwi sedih untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Haii readers...

Hampir sebulan ya aku nggak update nih ff. Karena jujur selama sebulan terakhir kerjaannya tiap malem mantengin laptop buat ngerjain tugas dari dosen.. dan baru bisa lanjut sekarang.

Ah FYI, mobil Dongho itu jenis mobil sport dengan atap yang bisa kebuka(?) dan isinya hanya cukup buat 2 orang. So, that's why si Daehwi gabisa semobil ama si Nayoung dan Dongho.

Thanks banget buat yang udah review ff ini dan ngasih kesan baik buat ff ini. bahasa di ff ini masih ambur adul karena pada dasarnya aku bukan penulis dan ini bener-bener first time bikin ff dan bikin cerita. So, thanks banget buat kalian yang selalu kasih review juga masukan untuk ff ini.

As always, aku tunggu lagi review dan saran dari kalian...

So happy reading my lovely readers... (

With love : MADMADDIE9


	8. Chapter 8

**YOU DON'T KNOW**

(Wanna One, Produce 101 Season 2)

Main Character : Kang Dongho x Lee Daehwi x Hwang Minhyun

Other Character : Produce 101 Season 2 member (karakter bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)

Rated : T

\- Kang Dongho (Senior)

\- Hwang Minhyun (Senior)

\- Choi Minki/REN (Senior)

\- Ong Sungwoo (Senior)

\- Lee Daehwi (Junior)

\- Bae Jinyoung (Junior)

\- Kim Samuel (Junior)

.

.

.

Daehwi tengah duduk merenung. sejak kejadian pagi tadi, moodnya benar-benar hancur. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya saat ini. ia merasa telah dihempaskan begitu jauh oleh Dongho. Ia kecewa. Ia merasa dipermainkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi, ia masih mencintai Dongho. Ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Samuel tengah berjalan menuju ruang latihan dan tidak sengajak melihat Daehwi yang tengah duduk termenung. Ia segera menghampiri Daehwi dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Samuel saat melihat raut wajah Daehwi yang terlihat bingung dan sedih. "Ani." Jawab Daehwi singkt. "Katakan saja. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Samuel, Daehwi justru balik melontarkan pertanyaan kepada sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang akan kau tampilkan nanti?"

"Ah itu. Tidak sulit. Aku akan menampilkan...Taekwondo! haiiiyyaa!" jelas Samuel sambil memperagakan gerakan Taekwondonya. "Wanita menyukai pria yang jantan, Daehwi-ya. Aku tidak menginginkan hal yang terlalu hebat, aku hanya ingin populer dikalangan wanita. And you.." Samuel menunjuk Daehwi kemudian merangkulnya. "Kau akan menjadi populer dikalangan pria, oke?"

Daehwi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Daehwi-ya, kau tidak terbebani dengan masalah ini, kan?" Daehwi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya."Katakan padaku. Sebenarnya apa yag terjadi?"

"Kau tahu bukan semalam aku pulang dengan Dongho sunbae. Ia mengantarkanku sampai kamar." Bola mata Samuel membesar mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Daehwi. "Kalian melakukan _itu_ di mobil?!"

"Aniya. Kami hanya makan malam."

"Jangan-jangan kalian melakukannya di meja makan!" ucap Samuel dengan penuh kecurigaan. Daehwi hanya menatap Samuel malas dan menjawab. "Kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku atau tidak?" Samuel menunjukkan cengirannya dan mengangguk.

"Semalam ia menanyakan apa yang akan aku tampilkan untuk acara duta kampus nanti, aku katakan saja jika aku ingin menampilkan kemampuan pianoku tapi aku tidak memiliki tempat untuk berlatih. Ia menawarkanku untuk berlatih di tempatnya tapi dengan syarat aku harus mau menjadi pelayannya sampai pertandingan nanti. Tadi pagi aku datang ke kamarnya untuk membantunya memisahkan kertas-kertas pentingnya dan ia mengajakku untuk berangkat bersama. Aku segera mengambil tasku dan menyusulnya. Tapi, saat tiba dibawah, aku melihat Nayoung sunbae sudah ada disana dan Dongho sunbae memberinya tumpangan. Ia meninggalkanku"

"Haah..Benar-benar cerita yang panjang. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Meskipun kau tidak memiliki hak untuk meminta apapun, kau berhak marah karena perlakuannya terhadapmu."

"Muel-ah." Ia menoleh ke arah Samuel. "Kau tahu, dia yang memberiku harapan, dan dia juga yang menghancurkan harapan itu."

"Daehwi-ya, kau harus bisa membedakan mana yang harapan dan mana yang bukan." Samuel ikut mengembuskan nafas berat dan merangkul Daehwi. "Semangatlah. Setidaknya kau menjadi pelayannya beberapa hari kedepan."

"Ne. Aku hanya seorang pelayan, sedangkan Nayoung sunbae..."

"Hei. Kau dan Nayoung sunbae sama-sama menyukai Dongho sunbae, tapi kau yang terbaik. Ayo semangat, Lee Daehwi! Kajja, kita latihan. Siang nanti kutraktir makan." Daehwi mengangguk dan pergi bersama Samuel ke ruang latihannya.

Selama latihan, Daehwi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Beberapa kali ia menabrak pasangannya sampai akhirnya salah satu pelatih mereka memarahi Daehwi. Samuel yang mengerti perasaan temannya hanya bisa menghiburnya dan emnyemangatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat jam istirahat, Daehwi menolak ajakan teman-teman lainnya untuk makan di salah satu kafe karena ingin makan di kantin fakultas saja dengan Samuel. "Daehwi-ya, aku harus mengatakan ini padamu." Daehwi melihat ke arah Samuel. "Mwo?" tanya Daehwi. "Semalam aku pergi minum dengan Minhyun hyung dan ia memintaku untuk membantunya mendekatimu." Daehwi menganga kaget dengan pernyataan sahabatnya itu. "Kau harus bersikap normal saja ne. Mian, Daehwi-ya." Tak lama setelah itu, Minhyun datang menghaampiri Daehwi dan Samuel.

"Hei, kalian berdua ingin makan siang? Ayo makan siang denganku. Kutraktir." Ajak Minhyun pada Samuel dan Daehwi.

"Ah aku tidak bisa hyung. Bae Jinyoung mengajakku makan siang di kafe belakang kampus, sepertinya kalian harus makan berdua. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne." jelas Samuel. "Fighting hyung." Ucap Samuel pelan kepada Minhyun sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan Minhyun dan Daehwi berdua.

"Kajja, Daehwi-ya." ajak Minhyun. Daehwi mengganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Minhyun. Saat mereka hendak pergi ke kantin, tidak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Dongho. Dongho menghentikan langkahnya dan segera menyembunyikan _strawberry milkshake_ yang sengaja ia belikan untuk Daehwi debagai permintaan maaf atas kejadian pagi tadi. Tapi, melihat Daehwi bersama Minhyun, ia menjadi ragu dan malu.

"Hmm? Kang Dongho? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Minhyun.

"Eo? Aku? Ah aku hanya kebetulan saja lewat dan bertemu dengan kalian." Jawab Dongho sedikit ragu.

"Padahal waktu jarak fakultasmu cukup jauh dari tempat ini." Dongho hanya mengangguk dan beberapa kali melirik ke arah Daehwi yang membuang tatapannya dari Dongho.

"Aku dan Daehwi pergi dulu ne. Sepertinya Daehwi sudah lapar. Kajja, Daehwi-ya." Minhyun merangkul Daehwi dan mengajaknya pergi. Daehwipun mengikuti Minhyun dan sempat melirik Dongho. Dongho melihat ke arah Daehwi dengan tatapan sedih dan menyesal. Ia menyesal dengan perbuatannya pagi tadi. Seandainya saja ia tidak berangkat bersama Nayoung mungkin suasananya tidak akan seperti ini. Ia benar-benar menyesal dan tidak ingin Daehwi bersama Minhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu istirahat sudah habis dan Kang Dongho masih belum juga kembali ke kelasnya. "Ya. Kenapa Dongho belum datang? Hari ini adalah kelas 'HARIMAU BETINA'." Tanya Ren pada Sungwoo. "Dia akan segera datang." Jawab Sungwoo tenang. Tak lama kemudian, dosen mereka datang tapi Dongho belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Semua sudah masuk? Silahkan buka tentang bab Sistem Pernafasan Mamalia!" Perintah sang dosen. Saat sang dosen hendak memulai menjelaskan materinya, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang kelas tersebut terbuka dan terdapat Dongho yang tnafasnya tersengal-sengal saat memasuki kelas. Seluruh mata menatap horor ke arah Dongho dan sang dosen secara bergantian. Dosen tersebut melipat tangannya dan menatap ke arah Dongho.

"Kelelahan dapat menyebabkan _Dispnea_ (sesak nafas). Contoh, mahasiswa didepan ini yang sudah terlihat kelelahan." Dongho menelan ludahnya dan menatap ke arah sang dosen dengan ragu. "Dokter Kang! Mengapa Anda terlambat?" tanya sang dosen kepada Dongho. "Jeosonghamnida, Kim saem." Dongho membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda maaf. "Apa kalian tahu pasien kalian menunggu dokter seperti kalian semua untuk menyelamatkan nyawa peliharaan mereka? Jika kalian terlambat 1 atau 2 menit saja, apa kalian pikir hewan-hewan malang tersebut akan selamat?" semua mahasiswa terdiam tidak ada yang menjawab. "Jeongmal jeosonghamnida, saem." Ucap Dongho sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya. "Baiklah. Anda baik dalam semua mata kuliah, tapi setidaknya ingat apa yang sudah saya ucapkan. Kembali ke tempatmu." Perintah sang dosen. "Gamshamnida." Dongho dengan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Ren dan Sungwoo.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada kami?" tanya Ren pada Dongho sambil berbisik.

"Ani." Jawab Dongho singkat.

"Tentang Daehwi? Tidak ada?" tanya Ren lagi.

"Dia pergi makan siang dengan Hwang Minhyun."

Ren dan Sungwoo saling bertatapan dan sama-sama mengangkat bahu mereka, mereka juga menampakkan wajah bingung kenapa Minhyun makan siang dengan Daehwi dan Dongho terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para alumni duta kampus pria tengah berkumpul di depan ruang latihan para peserta. Tapi tidak hanya alumni duta kampus, Sungwoo dan Ren juga ada disana menemani Donho. Tak lama kemudian Minhyun dating dan menyapa semua tema-temannya. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Dongho.

"Sudah lama disini?" Tanya Minhyun ramah pada Dongho.

"Baru saja, setelah kelas selesai aku langsung kemari. Ada apa?" jawab Dongho dengan nada dibuat se- _cool_ mungkin.

"Besok siang, panitia akan melakukan pemotretan di salah satu pantai di daerah Busan. Mereka memintaku untuk menemani perjalanan mereka. Apa kalian ingin ikut?"

"Bukankah mereka harus berlatih untuk pertunjukan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi pemotretan juga penting. Mereka bisa melakukan latihan setelah pulang dari pemotretan. Kita hanya menginap satu malam."

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Ucap Dongho menyetujui. Sementara Sungwoo dan Ren kaget dengan keputusan Dongho yang tiba-tiba itu. "Ya. Kenapa kau cepat sekali mengambil keputusan? Ingat, 3 hari lagi kita ada tes." Protes Sungwoo yang diikuti anggukan dari Ren. "Gwaenchana. Kita bisa membawa buku dan belajar disana. Lagipula besok kita juga tidak ada kuliah." Jelas Dongho santai. Jelas saja dia santai, karena dia adalah murid terpintar di fakultasnya. "Aku akan mengendarai mobil dengan Sungwoo dan Ren, jadi kami tidak mengganggu anak lain." Minhyun mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku tidak ikut." Ucap teman-teman Dongho yang lain.

"Eiii. Kami bertiga pasti ikut, benar kan Ren?" ucap Sungwoo sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa menyerah untuk melihat wanita-wanita berbikini di pantai yang panas. Haha." Jelas Ren dengan nada yang terdengar playboy.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok jangan terlambat." Minhyun kemudian masuk ke ruang latihan para peserta Duta Kampus. Dari luar ruangan, Dongho memoerhatikan Daehwi yang tengah berlatih. Dongho memperhatikan Daehwi dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan atas kejadian pagi tadi, dan ia merindukan Daehwi. Ia ingin meluangkan waktu berdua dengan Daehwi. Hanya berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para peserta tengah beristirahat dari latihan. Daehwi mengambil botol miliknya dan pergi keluar ruangan untuk mengisi air di botolnya di salah satu meja yang sudah disediakan oleh panitia. Ren yang melihatnya, langsung memberi kode kepada Dongho namun Dongho tidak sadar karena posisinya yang membelakangi Daehwi.

"Bagaimana, Daehwi-ya? Lelah?| Tanya Ren pada Daehwi. Mendengar Ren menyebut nama Daehwi, Dongho langsung memmbalikkan badannya dan ikut melihat ke arah Daehwi.

"Ne, sunbae. Tapi aku bisa mengatasinya." Jawab Daehwi sopan.

"Kami dengar kalian akan melakukan pemotretan besok." Sungwoo yang awalnya tiduran di atas meja juga mendudukkan dirinya dan ikut mengobrol dengan Daehwi.

"Ne. Apa sunbae semua ikut?"

"Kami mungkin tidak ikut. Kami harus mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu." Jawab Ren sengaja untuk menggoda Daehwi. Daehwi yang mendengarnya berusaha menutupi waut wajah kecewanya. Walaupun ia marah, ia tetap berharap besok Dongho bisa ikut ke pantai bersamanya dan teman-teman lainnya.

"kau ini! Selalu saja menggoda anak baru!" Sungwoo memukul lengan Ren yang dihadiahi tawa renyah dari mulut Ren. "Kami akan ikut." Ucap Sungwoo. "Dongho menyeret kami berdua untuk ikut."

"Eo? Jinjjayeo sunbae?" wajah Daehwi seketika berubah menjadi ceria.

"Ne. Untuk apa kami jumpa disana."

Dongho yang dari tadi diam akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Sampai jam berapa latihanmu?"

"Mmm.. Aku tidak tahu kapan latihannya selesai."

"Arraseo. Aku akan menunggu." Ucap Dongho sambil menatap Daehwi. Tentu saja Daehwi senang, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya karena saat ini ia sedang kesal dengan Dongho.

"Mengapa menungguku? Apa kau ingin aku ikut denganmu lagi?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Aku lapar. Aku ingin kau membawaku makan. Aku hanya minum segelas _milkshake_ tadi." Jawab Dongho tetap berusha terlihat cool.

"Mwoya? Kenapa tidak makan? Apa tidak lapar? Tunggu disini!" belum sempat Dongho menjawab, Daehwi sudah masuk lagi ke dalam ruang latihannya. Ia menghampiri tasnya dan mengambil sebungkus roti di dalam tasnya, setelah itu ia kembali keluar menghampiri Dongho.

Daehwi menyodorkan sebungkus roti itu kepada Dongho. "Apa ini?" Tanya Dongho. "Penunda lapar. Lihat berapa umurmu sekarang! Jika kau lapar, langsung saja makan, jangan menundanya dengan alasan menunggu orang lain! Bagaimana jika kau sakit!" mulut Daehwi tak berhenti menceramahi Dongho. Sungwoo dan Ren hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Daehwi yang sudah seperti kekasih Dongho.

Dari dalam Samuel memperhatikan semuanya dan ia mendapat ide untuk membuat Dongho cemburu. Ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menghampiri Daehwi. Tanpa ragu Samuel langsung merangkulnya. Dongho terlihat tidak senang dengan tingkah Samuel dan Dongho langsung merasa cemburu melihat adegan didepannya.

.

.

.

Haii readers. Haduh maaf banget ya. Kayaknya udah 2-3 bulan aku gak update nih ff. karena memang banyak yang harus aku selesaikan di keluarga dan diperkuliahan. Dan untuk kedepannya jika agak lama uploadnya, aku minta maaf ya. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku percepat untuk update chapter-chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih yang udah setia nunggu.

With love : MADMADDIE


End file.
